


Javert amoureux

by LadySybille



Series: JAVERT APRES LA SEINE... [9]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Post-Seine, Secret Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySybille/pseuds/LadySybille
Summary: Et nos deux héros sont de retour à Paris, ils s'aiment. Mais comment sauvegarder les apparences ?
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Series: JAVERT APRES LA SEINE... [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150364
Comments: 42
Kudos: 39





	1. SCÈNE I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [groucha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groucha/gifts), [Lost_in_DK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_DK/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nous commençons par une petite scène d'amour et de plaisir. Mais où sont les cahots de la diligence ?

L’inspecteur Magnier tâta doucement le front de Javert, il était brûlant, mais la gueule de bois était toujours un peu là.

Ce geste intime eut le don de faire revenir à lui le policier.

« Je vais bien, grogna-t-il en repoussant la main.

\- Nous verrons cela quand vous aurez mangé !, asséna Valjean, catégorique.

\- Et la diligence ?

\- Nous avons le temps, sinon elle nous attendra ! »

La voix autoritaire de M. Madeleine ! Cela fit sourire Javert, même dans les brumes de son malaise. Il était certain que la diligence allait attendre, des heures s’il le fallait, que monsieur le maire daigne monter à l’intérieur.

« Je m’excuse Jean, » murmura Javert, en se laissant dériver à nouveau.

Magnier eut la courtoisie de ne pas relever l’utilisation du prénom. Il était déjà assez surpris par l’amitié improbable qui liait ces deux hommes.

Leur arrivée devant l’auberge, en pleine place du marché de Montreuil, fit sensation. Un instant, les gens pensèrent en voyant l’ancien maire de la ville encadré par deux policiers que Madeleine avait de nouveau été arrêté, puis ils comprirent que c’était l’inspecteur Javert qui était escorté par un de ses anciens subalternes, venu le saluer avec déférence.

En réalité, Javert jouait encore les hommes raides et impassibles tandis que Magnier le tenait fermement par le bras, douloureusement conscient du corps de son ancien supérieur, tremblant contre lui. Fièvre ? Froid ? Faiblesse ?

Valjean oublia un instant la politesse bienveillante de M. Madeleine et commanda autoritairement un repas chaud et consistant pour l’inspecteur. Et rapide. Malgré l’heure tardive pour le déjeuner.

On n’osa pas se rebeller et le patron de l’auberge se plia aux ordres de monsieur le maire. On était loin du comportement insolent d’il y avait quelques jours, maintenant toute la ville connaissait le projet de réouverture de l’usine de M. Madeleine et chacun voulait plaire au futur patron.

Bientôt Javert fut attablé devant de l’agneau aux haricots qu’il dut se forcer à manger. Puis qu’il dévora. Une deuxième assiette fut réclamée. Javert but avec plaisir de l’eau fraîche. Et ses idées s’éclaircirent.

Le policier vit enfin les deux hommes assis devant des cafés et le regardant en souriant. Soulagés.

« Trois jours sans vraiment prendre de repas décent ! Javert, vous n’êtes pas raisonnable, lâcha Valjean.

\- Je me suis déjà excusé.

\- Trois jours ?, répéta Magnier, abasourdi.

\- Valjean !, soupira Javert d’une voix lasse.

\- Votre chef n’a pas changé, inspecteur, il reste sous pression durant une enquête. N’oublions pas qu’il est ici pour en mener une.

\- Oui, sur Fantine, répondit l’inspecteur Magnier.

\- Et Montreuil est un séjour éprouvant pour lui, ajouta Valjean en souriant tristement.

\- Valjean, répéta Javert agacé. Vous me faites passer pour un faible aux yeux de mon officier.

\- Jamais je ne vous prendrais pour un faible, monsieur. Je suis juste surpris que vous restiez trois jours sans songer à vous. Seulement trois jours !

\- Seulement ?, reprit Valjean, surpris du ton moqueur que venait d’utiliser le policier.

\- Du temps où monsieur le divisionnaire était le chef de la police de Montreuil, il tenait jusqu’à cinq jours sans se reposer.

\- Cinq jours !, s’écria l’ancien maire de la ville sous le choc. Je comprends mieux les officiers venant se plaindre à moi de ses horaires impossibles. »

Javert n’apprécia pas d’apprendre que ses propres hommes avaient osé parler de lui au maire sans l’en avertir et surtout pour le critiquer, mais il préféra ne pas relever...et parler d’autre chose…

« Je suis ainsi et je n’ai pas changé ! Mon endurance est moindre, c’est tout !, rétorqua sèchement Javert.

\- Vous tenez vraiment à retravailler avec lui ?, s’amusa Valjean.

\- Plus que jamais, M. Valjean !, dit chaleureusement Magnier.

\- J’espère que vous n’aurez pas à le regretter !

\- Valjean ! »

Cette fois le ton blasé fit rire les deux hommes. Javert, bon prince, haussa les épaules et prit un deuxième dessert avec son café. Une tranche d’un quelconque gâteau.

C’était vrai, il avait vieilli. Il était moins endurant, plus facilement fatigué mais sa volonté restait de fer. Javert regardait les deux hommes face à lui discuter l’un avec l’autre et fut étonné de les voir si bien s’accorder.

Lorsque Valjean était M. Madeleine, le maire se laissait difficilement aborder, et encore moins par un policier. Les relations avec le maire étaient toujours cordiales mais ne devenaient jamais amicales. Il y avait un mur impénétrable qui enfermait le maire dans un personnage bienveillant mais solitaire.

Même si par la force des choses et en tant que maire de la ville, Valjean avait du créer des liens avec des membres de son conseil municipal et avec les bourgeois les plus en vus de la ville, dont le comte de Moussit. Des liens proches...mais jamais assez...

En fait, personne ne connaissait le vrai Jean Valjean.

Un homme gentil, doux, affable.

Magnier en faisait la découverte en cet instant et il appréciait manifestement de discuter avec l’ancien forçat.

Valjean était déjà en train de proposer son aide à Magnier pour l’ouverture d’une boulangerie à Paris tandis que l’inspecteur, poliment, demandait des nouvelles de l’ancien maire de la ville.

Enfin, il fut l’heure de se préparer à partir. Enfin ! Rentrer à Paris !

Deux jours de diligence, peut-être plus. Par ce temps froid, humide, neigeux… Mais Javert était content. Il serra fermement la main de son officier en lui promettant des nouvelles le plus rapidement possible. Et Magnier quitta l’auberge.

Javert s’était repris. Cela ne lui prit qu’un instant pour rejoindre sa chambre, retirer son uniforme et s’habiller en civil. Puis boucler sa malle.

Ensuite, il rejoignit Jean Valjean dans la salle principale de l’auberge. Valjean avait déjà payé sa chambre, Javert se chargea de ses propres frais.

Valjean n’avait pas osé payer pour les deux, il ne voulait pas risquer de lancer une rumeur malséante. Il y avait déjà assez de ragots sur leur étrange amitié.

Javert ne remarquait rien. Il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher, il souriait, heureux de partir. Un large sourire, étincelant, qui faisait briller ses yeux de glace.

« Nous rentrons chez nous Jean, souffla Javert.

\- Oui, François. »

Valjean était content de le voir si joyeux. Même si cela ne se voyait que dans son sourire, son regard, le reste demeurant raide et austère. Inspecteur Javert !

La diligence était là, ils étaient les seuls passagers. Ils quittèrent enfin l’auberge et bientôt ils furent sur la grande place de Montreuil.

Et ils furent entourés de partout. Javert perdit son sourire, la main serrant le pommeau plombé de sa canne.

Mais ce n’était que les habitants de la ville venus saluer leur ancien maire avec gentillesse. Impatients de voir l’usine rouverte. Valjean serra des mains, caressa des épaules, c’était M. Madeleine dans toute sa splendeur. Et l’implacable inspecteur Javert, les mains croisées dans le dos, l’observait, impassible.

C’était le dernier acte. Valjean jouait le maire de Montreuil pour les derniers instants de sa vie…

Enfin, n’y tenant plus, Javert monta dans la diligence et attendit son compagnon. Puis, Valjean le rejoignit et se glissa sous la couverture à ses côtés. Les yeux bleus d’azur de l’ancien forçat brillaient de bonheur.

Oui Valjean avait aimé sa vie à Montreuil. Gérer, aider, protéger. S’il n’y avait pas eu Javert attaché au moindre de ses pas, la vie aurait pu être douce à Montreuil… Des pensées à garder pour soi… Il y avait tellement de regrets et de remords dans cette vie...

Un dernier geste, un ultime sourire et la diligence quitta Montreuil.

Valjean posa sa main sur le bras de Javert, sentant la tension quitter peu à peu le corps de son inspecteur.

« Je ne reviendrai jamais à Montreuil, Jean, annonça froidement le policier.

\- Je ne te le demanderai jamais François, acquiesça simplement le maire.

\- Parce que tu vas revenir ?

\- Il le faudra bien pour rouvrir l’usine. Je ferais faire quelques aménagements à ma maison. Je ne peux pas vivre dans une maison vide. Surtout sans toi pour me tenir compagnie. Pour me faire l’amour.

\- Jean !, » murmura Javert, rougissant.

Valjean avait fermé les rideaux de la diligence pour se pencher sur son compagnon sans risquer de choquer. Il l’embrassa, profondément, ravi de sentir l’austère policier se tordre contre lui. Il laissa ses mains se glisser sur le manteau de Javert, il ouvrit quelques boutons, cherchant un passage pour ses doigts jusqu’à la veste, la chemise, le torse de l’inspecteur. Délicat mais pas impossible.

Javert gémit lorsque Valjean se mit à embrasser sa gorge puis un lobe d’oreille.

« Tu m’as manqué. Je suis tellement fou de toi. Mon bel inspecteur.

\- Nous sommes fous tous les deux, Jean, » murmura Javert.

Ils s’embrassèrent encore, à en perdre haleine. Puis Javert repoussa Valjean. Comme l’ancien forçat ne saisissait pas, Javert eut un sourire sardonique tandis qu’il se levait pour se placer devant son compagnon. Les cahots de la route le faisaient vaciller.

« François, que fais-tu ? »

Et Valjean comprit tout à coup et rougit instantanément. Ils n’avaient même pas encore quitté Montreuil.

Javert se mit à genoux devant Valjean, au mépris de la douleur, et lentement il fit glisser la couverture jusqu’aux cuisses, fermes de l’ancien maire.

Jean Valjean se mordit les lèvres lorsque des mains, longues et douces, se posèrent sur ses genoux, remontant jusqu’à ses cuisses, le forçant à écarter les jambes pour laisser un accès jusqu’à son intimité. Javert se colla contre Valjean, l’embrassant fougueusement, avalant ses gémissements, tandis que les mains de l’inspecteur poursuivaient leur exploration. Elles ouvraient un pantalon, glissaient à l’intérieur. Sortaient le sexe, pas encore tout à fait dur, de monsieur Madeleine. Et le caressaient pour le rendre à la pleine dureté.

Javert s’écarta, heureux de voir le visage rougi et tendu de son compagnon.

« Que diraient vos administrés, monsieur le maire, s’ils vous voyaient en ce moment, entre les mains de ce méprisable inspecteur Javert ?

\- François, souffla Valjean, je t’en prie. »

La caresse se faisait plus précise, les mains rampaient jusqu’aux testicules qu’elles attrapaient et serraient. Instinctivement, Valjean leva les hanches pour laisser plus de place aux doigts de Javert.

Heureusement que le mauvais état des routes et la neige tombant à gros flocons gênaient la conduite, la diligence allait au pas, cela aurait été risqué de faire cela au grand trot…

Valjean ferma les yeux et Javert posa sa bouche sur celle du vieux forçat pour taire ses gémissements.

« Que diraient-ils s’ils savaient ?, souffla l’inspecteur tout contre l’oreille de l’ancien maire.

\- Ils penseraient...que c’est un viol inspecteur…

\- Peut-être auraient-ils raison M. Madeleine car j’ai envie de vous faire crier. Retenez-vous ou je vous bâillonne ! »

Javert lâcha le sexe de Valjean puis se pencha sur les cuisses largement écartées de son compagnon. Le policier prit la bite en bouche et la suça avec vigueur. Il posa fermement ses mains sur les jambes de Valjean pour le stabiliser. Se stabiliser. Et empêcher l’ancien maire de bouger.

Valjean glissa un poing dans sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris tandis que son autre main attrapait violemment le siège de la diligence, tirant sauvagement sur le tissus épais.

Cela dura plusieurs minutes. Javert jouait avec Valjean, s’arrêtant à deux doigts de la délivrance puis reprenant de plus belle.

Et puis… Et puis le monde devint blanc, laiteux et Valjean se mordit violemment en se vidant dans la gorge de Javert. Qui prit tout ce que l’ancien forçat put lui apporter, réprimant l’habituel haut-le-cœur.


	2. SCÈNE II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un jour, cela sera possible... dans certains pays, ce n'est toujours pas permis...

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que le calme revienne dans la diligence. Quelques minutes de silence et de tendresse.

Enfin, lorsque les tremblements de Valjean cessèrent, Javert fut autorisé à se relever. Il se rassit au côté de son compagnon, le visage serein mais les yeux brillants de fierté.

Valjean pouvait tout faire pour rester M. Madeleine, il était évident que, parfois, Javert le contrôlait à merveille.

Le policier referma doucement le pantalon de Valjean avant de replacer la couverture sur le vieil homme qui luttait pour se reprendre.

Puis, comme l’inspecteur savait que le maire avait emmené un panier-repas, il le sortit de sous la banquette et l’ouvrit pour prendre la bouteille de thé froid. Il voulait se rincer la bouche.

Ces mouvements réveillèrent Valjean qui regarda son compagnon avec surprise...et affection.

Javert avait ouvert les rideaux, on pouvait contempler la campagne, froide et endormie, sous la neige.

« Tu vas bien ?, s’enquit doucement Javert.

\- Dieu ! Ne me refais pas cela, François, tu vas me tuer !

\- Ce soir alors ? »

Et Javert rit tandis que Valjean vérifiait sa tenue de ses doigts malhabiles, surpris que son amant s’en soit chargé. L’inspecteur allait l’imiter mais Valjean le bloqua pour reprendre ses caresses contre son torse.

« Et vous mon bel inspecteur ?

\- Repose-toi Jean ! Tu me prendras ce soir, mais il faut que tu sois en forme !

\- Tu veux bien que je te prenne encore ?

\- Dormez monsieur Madeleine ! »

Valjean obéit à ce ton péremptoire. Le vieil homme était fatigué en effet. Et par les jours passés à Montreuil et assez stressants, et par l’acte d’amour qu’il venait de connaître… Javert se rhabilla prestement. Son sexe était douloureux mais il pouvait faire face. Il venait de faire un cadeau à Jean et se sentait récompensé par le plaisir qu’il avait donné. Javert se concentra sur la campagne tandis que Valjean dormait profondément contre lui, avant de se laisser dériver à son tour…

Ils se réveillèrent plus tard, surpris de voir la nuit déjà tombée. La diligence avançait au pas, la route était impraticable. L’hiver était bien là.

Valjean saisit la main de Javert, elle était à peine tiède. Sans mot dire, il la serra, la caressa, la réchauffa.

« N’est-ce pas ainsi que tout a commencé ?, demanda doucement Javert.

\- Non ! Ce ne fut pas le vrai commencement. Pour moi en tout cas. »

Javert fut surpris et regarda, vraiment, Valjean dans les yeux.

«Vous m’avez toujours impressionné, inspecteur, mais vous m’avez touché lorsque vous êtes venu me visiter pendant que j’étais malade. »

Ne sachant trop comment interpréter ce soudain usage du vouvoiement, Javert préféra suivre le mouvement et vouvoyer Valjean également.

« Votre grippe ?! Je n’ai fait que m’inquiéter et vous apporter mon aide. »

Mais Javert savait que c’était faux. Il baissa la tête, sentant ses joues le brûler. Lui-même avait senti toute l’étrangeté de leur relation. Il avait été troublé. Il avait trahi Antoine et il s’en était fallu de peu qu’il n’embrasse Jean Valjean ce jour-là. Il s’était juste contenté de refroidir sa fièvre et de caresser ses cheveux. Mais il y avait eu plus.

Valjean posa la main sur le joue de Javert, conscient de l’état bouleversé de son amant, et ami.

« Tu m’as touché ce jour-là François, et je suis désespérément tombé amoureux de toi.

\- Il y avait Antoine…, murmura Javert, attristé.

\- Nous n’avons pas fait exprès, François et nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés après cela.

\- J’aimais Antoine, tu sais. Sa mort est terrible. Encore. »

Javert ferma les yeux, Valjean caressa doucement les favoris de l’inspecteur.

« Mais je t’aime Jean, poursuivit Javert. J’ai tellement peur de ne pas te le montrer assez. Je ne veux pas te décevoir. J’ai peur...de te perdre…

\- Tu ne me déçois pas. Tu ne me décevras jamais. Tu ne m’as jamais déçu. »

Valjean se pencha et embrassa lentement, doucement Javert, sentant trembler à nouveau le grand homme contre lui.

Et les deux hommes restèrent assis tranquillement l’un contre l’autre.

La diligence dut s’arrêter malgré tout, à la première étape possible. La neige tombait si drue, qu’elle formait un rideau infranchissable et les chevaux souffraient de marcher dans l’épaisse couche blanche.

Comme à l’aller, une seule chambre leur fut allouée. Et encore, il ne fallait pas se plaindre, c’était une chance !

Les deux hommes dînèrent en silence. Leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Finie l’angoisse de Montreuil ! Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu’ils se retrouvent nus l’un contre l’autre.

Valjean insista pour vérifier, et changer, les bandages. Le genou, la blessure sur le flanc, tout était en ordre. Puis le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs s’empara des lèvres de son amant. Passionné, amoureux… Il était heureux de retrouver son compagnon et sa fougue.

Javert fit basculer Valjean sur le lit et il l’embrassa, fort, presque trop brutalement.

« Tu me veux toujours Jean ?, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu en doutes ?

\- Alors prends-moi. »

Et Javert se soumit humblement au désir de Valjean. L’ancien forçat retrouva les gestes qu’il avait eus dans la maison de M. Madeleine. Caressant, forçant, embrassant, pénétrant. Il fit tout pour le faire bien et par Dieu, il le fit bien. Tellement bien qu’il dut étouffer les cris de Javert avec sa main une partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain les retrouva l’un contre l’autre, étendus dans un lit, les bras, si puissants du forçat, enveloppaient la poitrine du policier. C’était une situation que Javert allait avoir du mal à oublier. Il s’habituait trop vite à la présence de Jean le matin, près de lui. La première voix qu’il entendait, le premier sourire qu’il voyait, les premiers yeux qui se posaient sur lui, tellement affectueux. Tellement amoureux. Tellement attentionnés.

Cela allait lui manquer une fois à Paris.

Les deux hommes se réveillèrent et se regardèrent.

« Bonjour toi, murmura Valjean.

\- Mon tendre… Je t’aime…, répondit Javert.

\- Quelle merveilleuse façon de commencer sa journée ! »

Un sourire éblouissant. Valjean était si heureux et si surpris de l’être.

Les deux hommes ne pouvaient se permettre davantage. Pas ici, pas dans une auberge inconnue.

Ils se levèrent et se lavèrent de concert, enfin un peu plus habitués à la nudité de l’autre et à la sienne. Javert se rasa avec soin et vérifia la taille de ses favoris, ils ne devaient pas devenir trop touffus.

Valjean saisit la brosse de l’inspecteur et fut content de caresser la longue chevelure, soyeuse de son amant.

François fermait les yeux sous la sensation inhabituelle, divine.

« Me permets-tu François ? Il y a longtemps que j’en rêve. Te brosser les cheveux !

\- Vraiment ? Merci Jean mais ne te crois pas obligé de faire cela.

\- C’est un plaisir ! »

Javert s’assit sur le lit, le dos tourné vers Valjean et ce dernier brossa lentement les longs cheveux du policier, attentif à l’attitude de son compagnon, au moindre signe d’inconfort… Mais Javert ne disait rien, il appréciait le toucher.

Puis Valjean déposa la brosse sur le lit et se mit à masser la tête de Javert, glissant les mains sur le cuir chevelu, sur la nuque, les épaules… Avant d’embrasser la peau nue.

« Il faut partir Jean, murmura Javert, d’une voix rauque.

\- Tu as raison. Allons-y ! »

Javert n’avait pas oublié la leçon, il ne voulait plus se tremper la tête dans l’eau froide et être repoussé par Valjean.

Le petit-déjeuner pris, ils partirent pour une nouvelle journée de voyage. Javert avait compté sur deux semaines, il ne s’était pas tellement trompé. Les délais étaient si longs avec la neige et les routes impraticables. Ils étaient seuls, encore, ils regardèrent le paysage qu’ils traversaient. Bizarrement, ils devenaient plus calmes, plus sereins. Ils se tenaient par la main et s’embrassaient doucement. Sans cette faim insatiable de la peau de l’autre.

La fin de la lune de miel en quelque sorte.

La journée fut tranquille, il y eut un brouillard atroce, la neige ne tombait plus mais le sol était gelé. Rendu glissant par les plaques de verglas et les congères effondrés sur les pavés à moitié enfoncés dans la boue. Les chevaux allaient au pas avec précaution.

Le cocher tempêtait contre le temps, la route, les voyageurs assez fous pour se risquer à cette époque de l’année !

La journée fut douce. Les deux hommes discutaient de leurs centres d’intérêt, découvrant enfin qui était vraiment l’autre. Javert fut surpris d’apprendre que Valjean adorait la littérature anglaise, il parlait assez bien l’anglais et amusa Javert en lui tenant des propos affectueux dans cette langue.

Il fallait se souvenir que M. Madeleine avait souvent commercé avec l’Angleterre lorsqu’il était patron d’usine… Ce fut indispensable pour l’industriel d’apprendre la langue de son principal débouché.

Javert ne fut pas en reste. Il révéla à Valjean son amour des chevaux, le plaisir de monter de piquer un galop lui manquait. Le salaire d’un simple inspecteur et la vie à Paris avaient toujours été des obstacles insurmontables dans le projet d’acquérir un cheval. L’adjudant le regrettait un peu.

« Je ne sais pas monter, lança Valjean, à un moment donné de la conversation.

\- Veux-tu qu’un jour je t’apprenne ?

\- Ce serait un plaisir, François.

\- Nous essayerons. Un jour. »

Il fallut s’arrêter dés que possible. On n’avançait pas, mais les deux hommes en étaient satisfaits. Cela retardait l’échéance de Paris, de leur avenir, de leur abandon.

Le repas de midi se transformait en dîner. On arriva à l’auberge en fin de journée, c’était une étape déjà traversée à l’aller. On retrouvait ses marques. Paris n’était plus si loin.

Le dîner fut l’occasion d’avoir des nouvelles du cheval blessé. L’animal allait très bien et se remettait de sa blessure. On remercia chaleureusement monsieur le divisionnaire et son ami, M. Valjean. On leur offrit le repas et le coucher.

Le repas fut l’occasion pour que les deux hommes poursuivent leur conversation. Des années à rattraper. Valjean expliqua son goût pour le jardinage mais cela ne tentait pas beaucoup l’inspecteur.

« Quoique je planterai, Jean, cela serait destiné à mourir.

\- Une plante est dure à tuer, François.

\- Je ne suis pas bon pour le jardinage.

\- Nous verrons bien, François.

\- Le verrons-nous ? Vraiment ? »

Cette fois, l’atmosphère, si douce, avait changé. Elle s’était refroidie et les deux hommes se regardèrent.

Le sourire avait disparu. Ce fut comme lorsque Valjean avait proposé une partie d’échecs amicales. Une petite question anodine mais qui en réalité changeait toute la donne. Les mettant devant un choix. Une situation problématique qu’il fallait résoudre pour avancer.

Valjean ne répondit pas. Il vida son verre de vin et le repas se termina en silence.

Puis les deux hommes rejoignirent leur chambre commune.

Cette fois, il n’y eut aucune embrassade passionnée, aucun baiser enivrant, aucune caresse sensuelle. Les deux hommes se déshabillèrent, chacun de leur côté, puis, vêtus de leur chemise de nuit, ils se couchèrent l’un contre l’autre. Javert posa sa tête sur l’épaule massive de Valjean et attendit.

« Je ne sais pas, François, avoua Valjean. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Sauf que je t’aime, comme je n’ai jamais aimé quelqu’un. Tu serais une femme, je t’aurais demandé de m’épouser depuis longtemps. Je t’aurais fait une cour assidue pour te convaincre.

\- Vraiment ? Qu’est-ce que tu aurais fait pour me convaincre de t’épouser ? »

L’atmosphère se réchauffait. Javert se colla contre Valjean et déposa des baisers dans la gorge, le long de la mâchoire, des baisers perdus dans la barbe soyeuse de l’ancien forçat.

« Je t’aurais apporté des fleurs, des cadeaux. Je t’aurais emmené en promenade, au restaurant. Je t’aurais fait danser. Je me serais mis à genoux pour te faire ma demande et j’aurais été le plus heureux des hommes lorsque j’aurais eu l’autorisation de te glisser la bague au doigt. Mon amour !

\- Vraiment Jean ? Tu crois que j’aurais dit oui ?

\- Veux-tu que je te fasse ma demande ? »


	3. SCÈNE III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M. Madeleine en fait trop. Il fait sa cour !...Mais Javert se laisse courtiser...

Les deux hommes étaient couchés, l’un contre l’autre. Ils riaient de leur conversation...mais c’était un peu forcé. Peut-être qu’un jour les hommes auront le droit de vivre ainsi, librement, et d’agir entre hommes de cette façon ?

Ce fut au tour de Javert de murmurer doucement dans le silence de la chambre :

« Je t’aime Jean, je suis terrifié à l’idée de te perdre. Moi ? Terrifié ? Je ne pensais même pas qu’un tel qualificatif puisse être accolé à mon nom dans une telle situation. J’ai aimé Antoine et je l’ai perdu. Mais je t’aime bien plus passionnément que je l’ai aimé lui. »

Un dur aveu qui provoqua un douloureux soupir chez le policier. Valjean serra ses bras contre Javert, le maintenant en sécurité près de lui.

« Maintenant, je t’aime profondément et j’ai peur de te perdre. Toi aussi.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas François.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je vais me retrouver sans toi à Paris, Jean. C’est peut-être cela qui me terrifie le plus. Je veux dormir avec toi, toutes les nuits, t’aimer à chaque fois que je le désire, me réveiller à tes côtés. Et ce chaque jour de ma vie. Jean ! Je veux vivre avec toi ! Veux-tu de moi ?

\- Me faites-vous votre demande cher inspecteur ?

\- Jean ! Il est vrai que je ne suis pas une femme et toi non plus, mais il n’empêche que je rêve de vivre avec toi. Comme si on était marié.

\- Je t’aime François. Moi aussi je te veux à mes côtés tout le reste de ma vie. Viens vivre avec moi !

\- Chez les Pontmercy ?!

\- Rue de l’Homme-Armé.

\- Tu n’as pas vendu cette maison ?

\- Non, je place régulièrement ce panneau, lorsque la police s’intéresse trop à moi. »

Javert se redressa pour voir le sourire amusé de Valjean.

« Nous parlerons demain et nous réfléchirons dans la diligence. Qu’en dis-tu ?

\- Pourquoi pas ce soir ?, fit Javert, insistant.

\- Parce que j’ai envie de te faire l’amour, François.

\- Jean…, » murmura Javert avec une pointe d’exaspération dans la voix.

Et Valjean fit basculer Javert sous sa large carrure et embrassa doucement le policier. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour faire perdre pied à Javert. Valjean sourit lorsque l’inspecteur se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier son plaisir.

Le lendemain, les deux hommes étaient plus retenus, plus doux. Leur conversation de la veille n’avait pas été anodine, justement, et la situation était plus claire maintenant. Même si des difficultés persistaient, des impossibilités…, des risques…

Avant le départ de la diligence, Valjean disparut quelques temps. Javert s’inquiéta. Il en arriva même à se demander si Jean-le-Cric s’était encore fait la belle.

Mais le forçat revint à temps pour rejoindre le garde-chiourme.

Les deux hommes étaient toujours seuls mais le cocher leur avait dit que ce devait être les dernières heures ainsi. D’autres voyageurs étaient prévus à l’étape suivante. On devait arriver à midi, on allait certainement rejoindre péniblement l’auberge dans la fin de l’après-midi.

Paris n’était plus qu’à deux jours de diligence. La fin du calvaire approchait enfin ! Un voyage si rapide par temps clair. Les chevaux souffraient, il fallait avancer au pas et s’arrêter souvent. Voir les changer si cela était possible au relais.

A peine assis dans la diligence, Valjean aperçut le regard inquisiteur de l’inspecteur Javert posé sur lui. Sans un seul mot, Valjean sortit une boîte bien emballée de sa poche de manteau et la tendit à Javert. Celui-ci la prit, décontenancé, et l’observa une longue minute.

Il leva les yeux sur Valjean. Incertain.

« Ouvre-la François ! Tu me rends fou ! »

Javert, lentement, ouvrit le paquet et fut surpris de découvrir des petits choux à la crème, joliment emballés.

« Te voir aussi éberlué, François, vaut le coup d’œil.

\- Pourquoi ?, réussit à murmurer Javert.

\- Parce que je t’aime et que je veux te faire la cour. Te faire des cadeaux.

\- Idiot, va. »

Javert posa doucement la boîte à ses côtés puis il s’approcha de Valjean et tendrement, il saisit son visage, les doigts glissés dans la barbe et il l’embrassa. C’était doux, affectueux, amoureux. Sans rien demander de plus.

Javert apprenait de Valjean, la douceur.

Puis il posa la tête sur l’épaule de l’ancien forçat.

« Idiot, va ! Je t’aime et t’ai déjà dit que je te voulais.

\- Pas clairement. Il faudra que tu me le répètes souvent pour que je te crois.

\- Idiot, va, » répéta encore Javert, la voix brisée.

Valjean serra contre lui Javert, son inspecteur Javert, qui pleurait doucement dans ses bras. Un peu surpris et désolé par ce retournement de situation.

« Tu n’es pas une femme, François, mais je ne te savais pas aussi sensible qu’elles.

\- J’ai peut-être passé trop de temps à me contenir. Pardonne-moi ! Je vais me reprendre Jean. »

Javert voulut se redresser mais Jean Valjean le retint contre lui, le gardant dans ses bras, fort.

« Je t’interdis de te contenir devant moi, je veux te voir montrer tes sentiments. Il est hors de question que je vive avec l’impassible inspecteur Javert maintenant que je connais François Javert.

\- Jean…

\- Goûte ces petits choux. J’ai eu un mal fou à trouver une boulangerie digne de ce nom en un temps aussi court.

\- Idiot, va, » répéta encore Javert.

Puis le policier saisit un des gâteaux et le goûta. Il était très bon. Javert leva les yeux sur Valjean, surpris qu’il n’en prenne pas un lui aussi.

« Tu ne veux pas en goûter un ?

\- Si, je vais en goûter un. »

Valjean saisit Javert pour l’attirer contre lui et l’embrasser passionnément, retrouvant le goût de la crème dans la bouche de l’inspecteur.

« Il est excellent. J’ai bien choisi. »

Javert prit un autre chou et le mangea lentement, les yeux dans les yeux de Valjean. L’ancien forçat serra son gardien et reprit sa bouche. Le baiser devint sauvage, profond. Javert se laissa pousser dans un angle de la diligence et caresser par son amant.

« Ce soir, monsieur le maire, souffla Javert en posant ses mains sur les épaules massives de son compagnon. Là, je voudrais parler de nous.

\- Je trouve que nous nous complétons très bien, répondit Valjean, espiègle. J’aime te faire l’amour François et j’aimerai te faire l’amour maintenant.

\- Jean ! Je suis sérieux ! Je... »

Valjean coupa la parole à Javert en l’embrassant encore et encore, glissant ses doigts sur le torse de l’inspecteur, sur sa taille, le faisant haleter.

Mais le policier était intraitable. Il s’efforçait de continuer son discours rempli d’inquiétude.

« Que dira Cosette si elle apprend que je vis avec toi Jean ? Et Marius ? N’as-tu peur qu’ils te renvoient de leur vie ?, fit Javert, dés qu’il eut repris son souffle.

\- Je crois qu’ils ont leur propre vie à mener. Ils pourraient me laisser vivre la mienne. Mon choix, mon amour.

\- Tu supporterais de quitter leur vie ? »

Cette fois, Valjean cessa ses baisers et se ressaisit, douché.

« Non, je ne le supporterai pas. Il est vrai. Mais nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous embrasser devant Cosette. Pas tout de suite, ajouta le forçat en souriant doucement, essayant d’alléger l’atmosphère. 

\- Je ne propose pas de te laisser me coucher devant elle et toute la famille Pontmercy, mais simplement de vivre avec toi ! L’acceptera-t-elle ?

\- C’est une fille douce et aimante. Il suffit de trouver une raison valable. Pour que tu viennes vivre avec moi.

\- Mentir, grogna Javert.

\- S’il le faut ! Il faut trouver une raison valable, réaliste et passablement honnête.

\- Et tes domestiques ?

\- Je n’ai qu’une vieille femme à mon service. Mme Toussaint. Elle me connaît déjà bien et sait mes secrets. Elle se taira. Sur le reste.

\- C’est un péché aux yeux de Dieu ! Le taira-t-elle vraiment ?

\- François !, cria Valjean sur un ton désespéré. Ne peux-tu te laisser porter par les événements au moins une fois dans ta vie ? Je veux vivre avec toi, tu viendras dans ma maison, le reste m’importe peu. S’il y a des questions, nous y répondrons. Le plus honnêtement possible.

\- Mais... »

Javert voulait argumenter encore mais Valjean reprit ses baisers pour lui couper la parole à nouveau. Un baiser doux, enivrant, qui fit perdre le fil de la discussion à Javert.

« Je t’en prie François, plaida Valjean. Essaye d’oublier le policier. Ne tire pas de plan sur l’avenir. Nous verrons bien. Je t’en prie. »

Valjean embrassa encore, et encore Javert et Javert céda, devant la force de Valjean. Devant son amour.

« Très bien Jean, je quitterai la rue des Vertus et déposerai mes malles chez toi. Nous verrons bien.

\- Merci François, mon amour. »

Les deux hommes s’embrassèrent. Une solution avait été choisie. Javert était satisfait, même s’il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de s’inquiéter devant l’avenir.

Rien que par rapport à la préfecture de police ! Et par rapport à Cosette et à Marius !

Mais Valjean semblait heureux, serrant Javert contre lui avec amour, affection,...tendresse...

La matinée fut douce et l’étape de midi atteinte vers quinze heures leur permit de prendre un repas chaud. Puis ce fut terminé de se tenir la main et de s’embrasser. Un couple avec deux enfants les rejoignirent dans la diligence et tout le monde fut un peu serré.

Valjean se révéla identique à lui-même, acceptant de bavarder gentiment et de se montrer sympathique. Il s’intéressa aux enfants et évoqua à de multiples reprises sa petite Cosette. Devenue la jeune mère d’un petit Jean-Luc. Javert se présenta mais ne fit aucun effort pour être aimable. Il garda ostensiblement le visage tourné vers la campagne et s’endormit, bercé par le roulement de la diligence.

Même si les cahots secouaient régulièrement les passagers.

Un nouveau retard les bloqua plusieurs heures, des congères sur la route. Encore ! On n’avançait pas !

Le soir, à la première auberge disponible, on s’arrêta. Tous les voyageurs dînèrent à la même table, sur la proposition de la mère de famille. Mme Bellancourt. Et Javert se força à suivre les conversations. Pour faire plaisir à Jean Valjean qui l’en remercia d’un sourire lumineux.

La famille Bellancourt était attendue le lendemain soir à Paris. Un mariage à préparer. Mme Bellancourt allait aider sa sœur et sa mère à tout organiser.

Elle semblait une maîtresse-femme. Grasse et brune, elle dirigeait son mari, un grand sec, un peu surpris d’avoir épousé une telle force de la nature. Il acquiesçait à la moindre de ses remarques.

L’homme était tailleur et espérait agrandir son échoppe. Madame l’aidait et à deux, ils s’en sortaient avec les honneurs.

« Vous devez confectionner des vêtements pour hommes aussi ?, demanda Valjean dans le courant de la conversation.

\- Certes. Vous cherchez quelque chose de précis ?

\- Une tenue pour un mariage.

\- Vous allez vous marier ?, reprit madame, coupant la parole à son mari. Mes félicitations, monsieur.

\- Pour mon ami, » conclut Valjean avec le sourire.

Javert sursauta en entendant Valjean. Décidément, il aimait cet homme, mais Dieu !, qu’il l’agaçait !

« Mes félicitations, monsieur, rétorqua le tailleur. Vu la couleur de vos yeux, d’un gris aussi transparent, vous seriez magnifique dans une tenue vert bouteille ou bordeaux. Mais notre magasin est un peu loin de Paris pour me charger de vous. »

Il semblait déçu de perdre un client.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, rétorqua sèchement Javert. Le mariage est loin d’être à l’ordre du jour. »

Un regard agacé sensé calmer Valjean mais il n’eut pour résultat que de provoquer un magnifique sourire de la part du forçat.


	4. SCÈNE IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le temps des mensonges commence. Javert et Valjean ne sont que des amis. Et un homme ne peut aimer qu'une femme. Préjugé. Il ne faut pas oublier que l'homosexualité a longtemps été considérée comme un délit...et qu'elle l'est encore dans de nombreux pays...

Le tailleur était décontenancé, il ne savait pas vers lequel des deux hommes se tourner.

« Ha ? Ce n’est encore qu’un projet ?

\- Il suffit à mon ami d’accepter une demande, contra Valjean.

\- Valjean, » répondit Javert, blasé.

Valjean n’aurait jamais osé l’avouer à Javert mais il adorait la façon dont il prononçait son nom lorsque le policier était agacé ainsi. Valjean découvrait qu’il adorait taquiner Javert jusqu’à ce que l’inspecteur rende les armes en soupirant _« Valjean »_.

« Hé bien, monsieur saura faire le bon choix. »

Le tailleur avait parlé sur un ton professionnel, ne comprenant pas dans quelle direction partait cette conversation.

Javert hocha la tête, les yeux étincelants de colère. Dieu merci ! Personne ne s’intéressait vraiment à lui. Il était trop farouche pour attirer la sympathie et trop effrayant pour attirer les enfants.

Enfin, ayant soupé de toute cette situation pesante, Javert se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre. Demain ils seraient à Paris !

Demain il dormirait seul !

A cette pensée, Javert se sentit immensément malheureux.

Non, il n’avait jamais ressenti ce gouffre béant dans sa poitrine du temps d’Antoine…

Valjean vint bientôt le rejoindre et le prit dans ses bras. Il se serra contre le dos, raide et droit de l’inspecteur.

« Tu serais magnifique dans un costume vert bouteille, il a raison.

\- Jean…

\- Ainsi j’aurai le plaisir de te déshabiller lentement avant de t’aimer le plus doucement possible.

\- Jean ! Tu es insatiable !

\- As-tu encore quelques gâteaux ? »

Cette fois, Javert eut un sourire amusé et il se retourna pour saisir Valjean fermement afin de l’embrasser.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de leur goût ?

\- Non, mentit Valjean. J’aimerai les goûter à nouveau. »

Javert lâcha Jean Valjean et s’approcha de sa malle, il restait quelques choux que les enfants n’avaient pas mangé dans la diligence. L’inspecteur avait proposé poliment des gâteaux aux passagers et chacun avait été content d’en piocher quelques-uns.

Javert ramena à Valjean ce qui restait. Et la même scène que dans la diligence eut lieu. Javert mangea lentement une sucrerie puis Valjean l’embrassa profondément, goûtant la crème dans la bouche de son amant.

Puis le policier brisa le baiser, il s’étendit sur le lit, soumis et obéissant, entraînant Valjean à sa suite. L’ancien forçat se fit tour à tour très tendre et très fougueux dans les gestes de l’amour.

Alors qu’il embrassait la gorge de Javert, Valjean murmura doucement :

« Demain, tu viens immédiatement rue de l’Homme-Armé. Il est hors de question que je dorme une seule nuit sans toi !

\- Jean. Il faut un peu de temps pour s’organiser et…, tenta maladroitement d’opposer Javert, même si en réalité il était heureux d’entendre ces mots. Heureux et effrayé.

\- Demain soir, tu viens vivre avec moi, ou je vous menotte à mon lit ! Inspecteur !

\- Très bien, je capitule monsieur le maire.

\- Demain soir, je veux te faire l’amour dans mon propre lit ! Dans notre lit !

\- Oui… Jean…, » souffla Javert en se cambrant sous Valjean.

Valjean captura les lèvres de son inspecteur pour avaler ses cris. Il saisit les mains de Javert et les tint serrées, fort.

Ce fut une belle nuit d’amour. Intense et profond.

Le lendemain, la même journée que la veille se déroula. La diligence traversa les derniers kilomètres de toute la vitesse des chevaux…réduits au pas…

Javert se força à être plus sociable, il expliqua aux enfants en quoi consistait le métier de policier et il s’attira les cris surexcités des deux garçons lorsqu’il exhiba un de ses pistolets. Les hommes resteront toujours des hommes, où qu’ils soient et quelque soit le monde dans lequel ils vivent. Javert déchargea son arme et le tendit aux garçons qui le manipulèrent avec déférence.

Les époux Bellancourt osèrent enfin lui demander humblement s’il était bien le divisionnaire Javert de la police parisienne. Javert, poliment, raconta ce qu’il pouvait ce l’affaire des cambriolages.

Ils le connaissaient de nom mais pas physiquement. La sœur de madame Bellancourt leur avait parlé de lui. Une fameuse réputation dont disposait le divisionnaire Javert !

Lorsque les enfants apprirent qu’il avait reçu un coup de couteau, il fallut toute l’autorité de la mère pour les calmer.

Les enfants voulaient à tout prix voir la cicatrice.

Pour une rare fois, Javert rit. Sans s’en rendre compte, le policier posa sa main sur le bras de Jean Valjean. Un geste banal, mais qui révélait un certain degré d’intimité. Cela les glaça tous les deux.

Mais personne ne semblait l’avoir noté.

Ils allaient devoir travailler leur gestuelle.

Lors du repas de midi, on reconnut enfin monsieur le divisionnaire et on l’appela par son titre. Montreuil était oubliée. Enterrée.

Pour la première fois, Javert ressentit de l’orgueil d’avoir eu de l’avancement dans sa carrière. L’orgueil de son titre. Même s’il l’avait obtenu par des moyens détournés.

Il n’oubliait pas qu’il était devenu divisionnaire, non pour ses états de service, aussi remarquables soient-ils, mais par la grâce du ministre de la police, poussé par le comte de Montsouris.

Un cadeau pour avoir sauvé la fille du comte. Javert ne l’oubliait pas. Javert ne l’oubliait jamais. Ce titre de divisionnaire lui laissait toujours un goût amer dans la bouche.

Dernières heures de voyage, des enfants surexcités à l’idée d’arriver à Paris, un besoin de se dégourdir les jambes qui s’amplifiait… L’arrivée sur la place Dauphine se fit en fin de journée et tout le monde fut soulagé.

On descendit de la diligence avec un plaisir profond. Marcher était déjà un pur bonheur !

Les époux Bellancourt saluèrent poliment et disparurent aussitôt, laissant les deux hommes seuls, un instant.

« Je dois aller signaler mon retour à la préfecture, » lança Javert.

Étrangement, Valjean acquiesça sans rien dire. L’inspecteur fut dérouté par ce silence, il avait eu peur que l’ancien forçat n’insiste pour le garder près de lui, voire pour l’accompagner à la préfecture. Mais Javert fut rassuré par cette soumission. Inhabituelle chez l’ancien rebelle.

« Tu viens ce soir François, rue de l’Homme-Armé. Ne l’oublie pas !, » ordonna M. Madeleine.

Javert ne put s’empêcher de sourire, un peu dédaigneusement. Parfois l’inspecteur Javert réapparaissait un instant.

« Crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais l’oublier ? Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Voir Cosette et Marius, leur annoncer ma volonté de retourner vivre rue de l’Homme-Armé et préparer la maison pour ce soir. Il faut de la nourriture. Et du bois. Pour le feu.

\- Tu me réchaufferas, Jean. »

Les deux hommes se quittèrent enfin sur un dernier contact, leurs mains se touchèrent puis Javert tourna les talons, à la recherche d’un fiacre.

Javert commença par son appartement. Déposer sa malle et demander de l’eau à madame Dubois, pour se laver et se changer. Javert enfila un uniforme de policier. Puis le policier prévint sa logeuse de son déménagement soudain...et définitif…

Mme Dubois fut heureuse de le revoir, puis la joie se teinta d’étonnement en apprenant sa décision de quitter son logement. A nouveau !

Un instant consternée, la vieille femme eut un sourire amusé, un peu moqueur, qui surprit Javert à son tour.

« Enfin M. Javert ! Il était temps que vous vous décidiez !

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Elle vous a attendu assez longtemps ! Vous n’avez vraiment pas été gentil avec elle ! »

Javert ne dit rien, attendant la suite de ce discours insensé.

« Six mois pour une brouille ! Surtout dans son état ! Vous auriez pu faire un effort pour la courtiser un peu mieux. Vous êtes père maintenant ! »

A cette mention Javert comprit.

Mme Dubois lui parlait de Mlle de Montsouris, elle avait dû croire qu’il avait simplement quitté sa petite fiancée enceinte...comme certains hommes le faisaient...et que c’était cette raison qui l’avait poussé à revenir vivre dans son ancien appartement. Poussé au bord du désespoir, de la mort.

Il eut un sourire tordu et répondit simplement :

« Pourriez-vous me trouver un fiacre madame Dubois ? Je dois me rendre à la préfecture. »

Javert se prépara, laissant sa logeuse se charger du transport. Il n’avait aucune envie de lui faire des confidences, mensongères ou non. Le policier prévoya un sac avec quelques affaires pour la nuit chez Valjean.

Cette pensée fut déroutante pour l’inspecteur.

Une nuit chez Valjean ?!

La première nuit de toute une vie.

Était-ce ainsi que se sentait Antoine lorsqu’il dormait chez lui ? Lorsqu’il commença à s’installer dans son bel appartement près de la préfecture. Car Javert était fébrile, impatient, tellement empressé.

Son retour à la préfecture se fit simplement. Javert avait revêtu son uniforme et attendit patiemment de rencontrer le préfet et son secrétaire. Son arrivée surprit et réjouit les deux hommes. M. Chabouillet l’accueillit chaleureusement, à la profonde stupeur du policier. Le préfet se leva et vint même lui serrer la main, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Javert ! Quelle bonne surprise ! De retour à votre poste ?

\- Demain, monsieur. Si vous le voulez bien ?

\- Plutôt après-demain mon cher Javert ! Votre voyage à Montreuil a dû vous épuiser. Vous n’avez pas l’air d’avoir beaucoup dormi. »

Javert grimaça. Le rapport de Montreuil était arrivé un jour avant lui, sans nul doute.

« Sept hommes ? Un mort et un blessé ? Une prostituée ? Vous me ferez un rapport détaillé, n’est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, monsieur le préfet.

\- Et vous n’oublierez pas de mentionner Jean Valjean, l’ancien maire de Montreuil et son implication dans cette affaire ?

\- Non, monsieur le préfet. »

Chabouillet était amusé de retrouver le laconisme et la prudence de son divisionnaire.

« Hé bien, il est tard ! Rentrez chez vous Javert, nous reparlerons de tout ça à votre retour ! Après-demain !

\- Très bien, monsieur le préfet. Si mes services ne sont pas requis ce soir…

\- Allez dormir Javert ! Et profitez de votre dernier jour de repos ! »

Javert s’inclina, mal à l’aise puis, sorti dans la nuit, il huma l’air ambiant, l’odeur des cheminées, la senteur de Paris…

Dieu que cela lui avait manqué !

La neige lui fouettait le visage mais Javert ne faisait pas attention au froid, il sentait ses joues le brûler.

Il retournait auprès de Jean Valjean, auprès de son amour...auprès de son amant...et il ressentait le besoin de sa présence comme une douleur au cœur.

Javert avait aimé Antoine...mais il se devait de se l’avouer. Il aimait Valjean avec plus de passion. Ce n’était pas le même amour, le même besoin de l’autre. Et Javert pensa à Antoine et le pria de l’excuser. Il n’avait vraiment pas été digne de lui et de son amour.

Puis le policier se secoua, il voulait retrouver Valjean, pas retrouver ses vieux démons.

Javert marcha quelques instants dans les rues à la recherche d’un fiacre. Soudain, il passa devant une boulangerie encore ouverte à cette heure tardive. Il hésita un instant puis poussa la porte.

Le boulanger le vit entrer avec une légère appréhension. Impressionnant inspecteur Javert !

« Vous désirez inspecteur ?

\- Auriez-vous un gâteau ? »

Un large sourire, très jovial, apparut sur les lèvres du vendeur.

« Pour sûr, monsieur. Que souhaitez-vous ? »

Javert réfléchit, sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Il lui semblait approprié de ramener un dessert mais qu’est-ce qui ferait plaisir à Valjean ? Javert se trouva ridicule et était prêt à grogner : _« N’importe »,_ lorsque l’homme eut pitié de lui.

Il se pencha vers le policier et demanda gentiment :

« Qu’est-ce qu’elle aime ? »


	5. SCÈNE V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Jean Valjean perd la tête...et demande Javert en mariage... Permettez ce petit rêve à un auteur perdu dans sa mélancolie...

Javert se troubla, mécontent de sentir ses joues le brûler. Le boulanger le contemplait, gentil et légèrement moqueur. Un homme, petit et assez large de ventre, avec une moustache impressionnante.

« La crème, murmura enfin le policier

\- Je n’ai pas de gâteau à la crème, mais il reste une brioche. Elle va adorer.

\- Merci, » réussit à articuler Javert.

C’est avec un sourire complice que le boulanger tendit un paquet joliment emballé à l’austère policier.

« Offrez-lui aussi des fleurs, inspecteur ! »

Javert sortit sous le rire amusé du marchand. Il marcha un peu pour se calmer et fut soulagé de trouver un fiacre. Il était ridicule et se détestait pour cela. Pour se sentir ainsi. Valjean l’avait fait pour lui et avait même demandé un emballage cadeau.

Javert fut impressionné tout à coup par l’audace de Jean Valjean.

Le policier arriva enfin rue de l’Homme-Armé et en ressentit une immense joie. Quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti de toute sa vie.

Cela l’inquiéta d’avoir autant besoin de Valjean alors qu’il ne l’avait quitté que quelques heures. Il était tellement dépendant !

Javert regretta d’avoir conservé son uniforme, il aurait pu faire un effort pour s’habiller en civil.

Puis un sourire lascif déforma ses traits. Quoique… Ce n’était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée…

Enfin, le divisionnaire de police se retrouva devant la porte de Jean Valjean et frappa. Une vieille femme lui ouvrit et sourit poliment en le voyant. Mme Toussaint se souvint Javert.

« Monsieur le policier ? M. Valjean vous attend dans le salon. Si vous voulez vous donner la peine... »

Javert entra, un vieux reste de méfiance ancré en lui lui fit pénétrer la maison prudemment, les sens aux aguets. Il déposa enfin son sac sur le sol. La vieille bonne s’empara de son manteau et de son chapeau.

Elle sourit encore plus en prenant le paquet des mains du policier.

Javert se troubla et baissa la tête, agacé.

Enfin, il suivit la servante jusqu’au salon où il entra avec soulagement. Il fut heureux de voir Jean Valjean et il resta estomaqué en découvrant sa tenue. Valjean portait un magnifique costume gris anthracite qui mettait en valeur ses merveilleux yeux bleus. Javert se retint de se précipiter sur lui pour l’embrasser.

Quelques heures Seigneur ! Seulement quelques heures !

Le policier se contraignit à avancer lentement et il serra la main que Valjean lui tendit. Une poignée de mains entre hommes mais qui le laissa en feu.

Valjean se tourna ensuite vers la bonne et eut un sourire bienveillant. Très M. Madeleine !

« Merci madame Toussaint, vous pouvez disposer de votre soirée. Retournez chez Cosette, nous nous retrouverons demain.

\- Vous êtes sûr monsieur ? Je peux vous servir à table.

\- Madame Toussaint, j’ai pitié de vous ! Vous n’allez pas perdre votre temps à regarder deux hommes jouer aux échecs ou aux cartes toute la nuit.

\- Madame la baronne a en effet parlé de votre goût pour le jeu. »

La vieille femme sourit puis sortit du salon en souhaitant une bonne soirée aux deux hommes. Ils restèrent droit, sans bouger, attendant le bruit de la porte d’entrée qu’on ferme. Et ce bruit leur rendit la vie.

Javert saisit Valjean et l’embrassa fougueusement, ravi de sentir la même rage chez son compagnon.

« Dieu ! Que tu m’as manqué, murmura Javert. Je voudrais te faire l’amour, là, maintenant. »

Un plaidoyer et deux mains se glissant sur des épaules fortes et massives.

« Attends François. Viens t’asseoir un instant ! »

Le policier nota tout à coup le regard inquiet de son amant et cela le troubla.

« Que se passe-t-il Jean ? Un souci chez les Pontmercy ? Jean-Luc ? »

Jean Valjean sourit, amusé de voir l’inspecteur multiplier les questions sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à aucune. Il prit Javert par la main et le força à s’asseoir sur le canapé, avant de le rejoindre.

« Tout va bien chez Cosette. Le petit Jean-Luc va très bien. Il est magnifique. Tu le verras demain.

\- Demain ?

\- Nous sommes invités demain soir.

\- Nous ?

\- Oui, nous. »

Ce fut dit sur un ton sans réplique. Sur le ton autoritaire de M. Madeleine. Javert ne trouva rien à dire pour s’opposer.

Et puis Jean Valjean saisit la main gauche de Javert et la serra fortement. Il caressa les doigts et les embrassa un par un. Javert haletait, les yeux brillants.

« Que savent-ils de nous Jean ?, demanda la voix déjà essoufflée du policier.

\- Nous sommes des amis… François… Des colocataires... »

Jean Valjean ne lâcha pas la main.

Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, au pied de Javert. A genoux.

Et Javert comprit. Il pâlit.

« Que fais-tu Jean ?

\- Veux-tu vivre avec moi François ? Veux-tu m’épouser ?

\- Jean !, » glapit le policier, terrifié.

Mais Jean Valjean ne répondit pas, il se contenta de fixer le gris si scintillant des yeux de l’ancien inspecteur. Patient.

« Oui Jean. Oui, je le veux, » murmura enfin Javert.

Valjean mit une main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit une petite boîte de bois. Javert était pâle, il devint livide. Son cœur battait la chamade, il était impossible que Valjean n’en sente pas les battements précipités en tenant sa main.

Jean ouvrit la boîte et deux alliances apparurent. Deux bagues d’homme, épaisses et argentées. Il prit une des deux et la glissa à l’annulaire de l’inspecteur Javert. Elle alla parfaitement.

Jean Valjean sourit enfin, soulagé.

« J’étais sûr de la taille de tes doigts, murmura affectueusement le forçat en examinant la bague encerclant l’annulaire de son compagnon. Je les ai tellement caressés.

\- Jean…, » répéta encore Javert, observant leurs mains entremêlées.

Valjean prit ensuite la deuxième bague et allait se la glisser au doigt mais Javert l’arrêta, rougissant adorablement.

« Permets-moi Jean. »

Jean Valjean examina Javert et celui-ci vit le regard troublé de l’ancien forçat. L’inspecteur le fit se relever et l’entraîna à ses côtés sur le canapé. Javert prit la main de son amant et l’embrassa tendrement, puis il reprit la bague des doigts de Valjean et lentement il la glissa à l’annulaire de son compagnon.

« Je t’aime Jean.

\- François, » réussit à articuler Valjean.

Les deux hommes s’embrassèrent encore, doucement, plein de tendresse et d’affection.

« Tu es magnifique Jean, parvint enfin à souffler Javert. C’est pour cela que tu es habillé comme cela ?

\- Ce costume m’a semblé plus approprié que la tenue rouge des forçats. »

Javert rit, doucement, la tête contre l’épaule de Valjean.

« Je te l’ai déjà dit Jean, tu es un insupportable sentimental.

\- Je t’aime François. »

Valjean répéta doucement _« je t’aime »_ en forçant Javert à s’étendre sur le canapé.

« Mon François, mon bel inspecteur, mon amour. »

Mais Javert était incapable de répondre ou même de réagir, il était encore sous le coup de l’émotion. Pour une fois, il s’abandonnait totalement, laissant de côté son contrôle sur lui-même. Il fermait les yeux, perdu sous les sensations.

Valjean l’embrassait, le caressait, murmurant des mots d’amour dans son oreille. Jamais il ne s’était senti ainsi de toute sa vie, même au plus profond de l’amour d’Antoine…

Puis Valjean se redressa et saisit à nouveau la main de Javert.

« Viens dîner François. »

Il fallut quelques instants à l’inspecteur pour se remettre. Enfin Javert réussit à se relever pour suivre Valjean jusqu’à la salle à manger.

Un dîner était prêt sur la table. Une simple viande avec des pommes de terre et quelques légumes. Les deux hommes s’assirent et jouèrent le couple marié. Valjean servit Javert, Javert ouvrit une bouteille de vin pour Valjean. Et, peu à peu, avec la nourriture, ils se reprirent et purent tenir une conversation normale.

Leur journée.

« Et la préfecture ?, demanda Valjean tout à coup.

\- J’ai encore un jour de congé, annonça Javert.

\- Bien ! Nous viderons ton appartement demain.

\- Jean, lança Javert, amusé. Cela peut attendre.

\- Demain, tu t’installes définitivement ici ! »

A nouveau, la voix autoritaire de M. Madeleine. Javert acquiesça, taquin.

« Si vous le voulez, mon cher époux. »

Et Jean Valjean sourit, il caressa la main de son compagnon, touchant l’anneau doucement.

Le repas terminé, Jean Valjean se leva pour aller chercher une autre bouteille. Du champagne ! Et le dessert. De la crème brûlée que la cuisinière des Pontmercy avait préparée pour eux. Mais Valjean aperçut, surpris, la brioche.

Il jeta un regard étonné à Javert, un magnifique sourire illumina ses traits. Javert baissa les yeux, gêné, rougissant. Encore !

« Je ne savais pas quoi prendre. J’ai choisi quelque chose sans trop savoir ce qui te plairait. Je suis désolé si tu n’aimes pas. Je... »

Une fois de plus, Javert réagissait comme à son habitude. Il s’excusait, baissait la tête, se justifiait. Attendant les reproches. Valjean se précipita sur lui et le força à lever les yeux sur lui.

« Merci François. J’adore la brioche.

\- Je voulais te faire plaisir. Je... »

Valjean se pencha et embrassa doucement Javert. Le policier était si peu sûr de lui, si angoissé. Parfois Valjean avait du mal à se souvenir de l’austère inspecteur Javert, impassible et implacable. François était si sensible.

Et les mots sortirent tout seul.

« Qu’est-ce qui a pu t’arriver pour te changer ainsi François ? Où est l’inspecteur Javert ? »

Valjean fut surpris de sentir trembler tout à coup le grand homme dans ses bras.

« Il est mort Jean, souffla Javert, refusant de regarder Valjean dans les yeux, laissant son visage contre la poitrine du forçat. Il a voulu se jeter dans la Seine. Le soir des barricades.

\- Dieu François ! Pourquoi ?

\- Il n’a pas supporté que tu le sauves aux barricades. C’était tellement inacceptable pour lui. Être sauvé par un forçat en rupture de ban… Il n’a trouvé que cette solution… Pour que tout soit juste. Acceptable.

\- Je t’ai fait dérailler ?

\- Et j’ai choisi une nouvelle voie. Plus juste, plus difficile, remplie de doutes. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien dans ma vie.

\- Je ne le savais pas François.

\- Peu de gens le savent. Ce n’est pas un secret que j’aime dévoiler mais tu as le droit de savoir. Tu n’as jamais su qu’en me laissant la vie, c’était le meilleur moyen de me tuer.

\- François !, » s’écria Valjean, horrifié.

Le forçat serra Javert contre lui et l’embrassa. Encore. Le forçant à lever la tête pour qu’il puisse atteindre ses lèvres. Atterré de découvrir les larmes embuant les yeux si clairs du policier. Un ciel de brume.

« Tu veux du dessert ?, » demanda doucement Jean Valjean.

Javert se mit à rire et hocha la tête, amusé par le manque d’à-propos de Valjean.

L’ancien forçat rejoua le rôle du serviteur attentionné et servit de la crème brûlée à son compagnon. Avec une tranche de brioche. Excellent. Puis, après le café, il ouvrit la bouteille de champagne et d’autorité, il servit une coupe à Javert.

« Pour notre mariage, il n’est pas concevable que tu ne boives par un peu de champagne.

\- Jean... »

Ils se levèrent et firent tinter leur verre. Ils se sentaient un peu ridicules, furieusement amoureux, parfaitement heureux. Une nuit étrange, une seule nuit durant laquelle ils se permettaient d’être ainsi.

Le champagne était bon.

La deuxième coupe fit sourire Javert, son sourire rayonnant qui faisait briller ses yeux et le rajeunissait. Il devait être un peu ivre, déjà. Plus d’alcool pour lui, songea Valjean.


	6. SCÈNE VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La nuit de noces...

Deux hommes amoureux se tenaient l’un contre l’autre, cherchant des baisers et des caresses.

« Comment as-tu expliqué tout ceci à ta domestique ?, demanda Javert.

\- Je ne lui ai rien expliqué du tout, elle n’a pas vu ces achats.

\- Et ton costume ?

\- Elle fut un peu surprise mais n’a rien dit. C’est le costume que j’ai porté pour le mariage de Cosette.

\- Il est magnifique. »

Javert laissa ses mains caresser les épaules de Valjean, bien mises en valeur par la bonne coupe du costume. Javert pensait à M. Madeleine, monsieur le maire portait toujours des costumes noirs.

Le chef de la police de Montreuil se rendit compte soudainement qu’il avait remarqué les costumes de M. Madeleine et la manière dont ils révélaient l’homme puissant qui les portait.

« M. Madeleine faisant des cachotteries ?, sourit Javert. J’ai peine à le croire.

\- Peut-être est-ce Jean Valjean qui a tout organisé ?

\- Embrasse-moi Jean ! »

Jean Valjean s’exécuta, il s’empara des coupes et les déposa sur la table. Puis il serra Javert dans ses bras et l’embrassa. Profondément.

« Et maintenant Jean ?, demanda doucement Javert, enivré par l’alcool et les baisers de Valjean.

\- Il ne me reste qu’une chose à faire pour terminer mon programme.

\- Ton programme ?

\- Te courtiser !

\- Laquelle ?, reprit Javert, en riant encore, un peu décontenancé.

\- Te faire danser ! »

Cette fois, Javert ne put rétorquer par un _« Jean »_ amusé car Valjean le serrait fort dans ses bras et le faisait tourner lentement. Lui coupant la parole, affolant encore plus son cœur.

« Calme-toi François, murmura Valjean à son oreille tandis qu’il le berçait.

\- Tu es fou, Jean.

\- Nous sommes fous tous les deux. Tu le sais ! Viens François ! »

Les derniers mots furent dits dans un souffle qui envoya de l’électricité dans le corps de l’inspecteur. Et Javert suivit docilement Valjean en le tenant par la main.

Valjean l’entraîna dans la maison, plongée dans l’obscurité. Il souffla les bougies du salon et prit une chandelle pour mener son compagnon jusqu’à une pièce placée au premier étage. Sa chambre ! En passant dans l’entrée, il ferma la porte à double tour.

Javert resta un instant indécis sur le seuil, observant la pièce, meublée de façon spartiate. Valjean le tira par la main, le faisant avancer doucement.

Là, il lâcha enfin la main de Javert et alluma les deux chandeliers sur le montant de la cheminée. Deux chandeliers d’argent que firent briller les yeux de l’inspecteur Javert. Du policier !

_Jean Valjean, voleur, forçat, récidiviste…_

Il était justement en train de ranimer le feu dans la cheminée, pour réchauffer la chambre. Un confort que l’ancien forçat se refusait habituellement...mais il n’était plus seul dans la vie…et Javert avait toujours froid…

Cela surprit Valjean.

_Il n’était plus seul dans la vie…_ Il en remercia Dieu.

Le feu ranimé, Valjean se releva et s’approcha de Javert, toujours un peu incertain.

« Et maintenant Jean ?, répéta Javert.

\- Maintenant je veux te faire l’amour le plus doucement possible. Comme si c’était la première fois pour toi. Pour moi. Pour nous. »

Chaque mot était accompagné d’un doux baiser perdu dans la mâchoire de l’ancien inspecteur. De caresses sur les mains, les bras, les épaules de Javert. Lentement, Valjean défit l’uniforme du divisionnaire, retirant la boucle de cuir et le faisant glisser des épaules du policier.

Javert réagit enfin et se défendit. Il posa ses mains sur le costume de velours de son compagnon et entreprit de le retirer lentement, tournant autour de Valjean, afin de le faire tomber doucement.

« Tu es tellement beau Jean… Je te trouve si élégant ainsi. Je t’aime... »

Le policier retira ensuite le gilet brodé de M. Madeleine, faisant apparaître la chemise blanche, immaculée.

Valjean retint les mains de Javert pour capturer ses lèvres. Il avait le regard égaré.

Lui non plus n’avait jamais connu cela. Même avec Julie, même avec Pierre. Une seule touche de l’inspecteur le laissait en feu.

Il n’avait jamais désiré quelqu’un à ce point.

Les deux hommes étaient en chemise, vêtus de leur pantalon et de leurs bottes. Valjean repoussa Javert sur le lit, le faisant s’asseoir et il lui retira ses bottes. Ensuite, il enleva les siennes.

Il glissa lentement au-dessus de son compagnon. Javert recula sur le lit, laissant de la place à Valjean.

L’ancien forçat plaqua ses mains sur les épaules de son garde, le forçant à ne plus bouger. Et il l’embrassa. Passionnément.

Mais l’heure n’était pas aux rapports de force entre forçat et garde. Valjean voulait montrer toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Même avec Julie, il n’avait pas ressenti autant d’amour, de besoin, d’affection.

« Dieu, tu m’as ensorcelé, François. »

Javert rit et ne répondit pas, ses mains libérées et habiles défaisaient lentement les rares boutons de la chemise de Jean Valjean avant de la retirer. Glissant sur la peau nue, caressant des muscles fermes, taquinant un téton.

Valjean serra les lèvres pour ne pas commencer à gémir et fit subir la même torture à son doux tyran. Avant de défaire la boutonnière et de retirer le pantalon du policier. Puis Javert se retrouva entièrement nu, sous l’emprise de son amant. Il avait fermé ses magnifiques yeux de glace et se mordait la lèvre tandis que Valjean embrassait sa bouche sa gorge, ses tétons.

Valjean enleva à son tour son pantalon et une fois nu, il prit Javert dans ses bras et le força à se relever. Il y eut un instant d’incompréhension, mais cela ne dura que le temps d’ouvrir le lit et de défaire les draps.

Puis Valjean put faire glisser Javert sous les couvertures. A l’abri du froid, protégé sous ses caresses, au chaud contre son amour.

« Jean, » murmura encore Javert, tandis que l’ancien forçat embrassait son lobe d’oreille.

Valjean restait silencieux, tendre et doux. Malgré lui, il se souvenait de Pierre, son compagnon de chaîne, qui avait toujours été surpris par la douceur de Jean-le-Cric.

Pierre lui tenait toujours des discours, longs et pénibles, sur sa délicatesse, sa prévenance. Amour de forçat, relâcher une tension, plaisir animal. Pierre était mort au bagne. Un accident de chantier dû à l’épuisement.

Valjean ne l’avait pas aimé, mais il avait apprécié ses caresses. Et il avait beaucoup appris de lui. Pierre était vieux, avec de longues années de chaîne derrière lui et de nombreux amants. Un voleur récidiviste… Il n’avait pas mérité cette vie.

Valjean enfouit ses souvenirs, inappropriés, alors qu’il avait sous lui cette merveilleuse créature qu’était l’inspecteur Javert lorsqu’il s’offrait ainsi.

Les gémissements que Javert ne pouvait s’empêcher de murmurer le ravissaient et Valjean voulait le faire crier.

_« Tu vas crier mon beau Javert. Tu ne supplies jamais, tu vas le faire, »_ pensait Valjean sans rien en dire.

Valjean caressait puis lentement, il commença à préparer Javert à la pénétration. Il avait mis le fameux pot d’huile parfumé dans le tiroir de sa chambre de nuit. A côté de sa _Bible_. Un sacrilège, sans nul doute mais Valjean était en train d’oublier le pieux M. Fauchevelent...le prude M. Madeleine…

Valjean se couvrit généreusement les doigts avec de l’huile et entreprit le travail. Il glissa le long du corps de Javert, embrassant, léchant, mordant la chair nue.

Javert ne gémissait plus, bâillonné par sa honte, son dégoût de soi, si noir et si profond. Une chose à remédier.

Valjean revint entre les bras de Javert et l’embrassa profondément, tandis que ses doigts se perdaient sur le sexe du policier.

Javert se cambra contre lui, se mordant les lèvres violemment.

« Crie François, je t’en prie, souffla Valjean. Ses murs sont épais, cette maison est bien isolée. Crie pour moi. »

La caresse se fit plus pressante, Jean glissa ses doigts jusqu’aux fesses de Javert et les laissa pénétrer plus loin. Doucement, un par un. Comme la première fois.

Et comme la première fois, Valjean prit une des jambes de son ancien inspecteur et la posa sur son épaule.

Il prit garde aux genoux, il fit attention à la blessure au couteau toujours présente sur le flanc et enveloppée de bandages.

Il sentait la jambe trembler contre lui.

« Crie François, répéta Valjean. Ne te retiens pas. Pour moi ! »

Et Javert s’abandonna enfin et se permit de crier. Fort. Les doigts de Valjean avaient trouvé leur objectif et le caressaient intimement. Rendant incohérent le policier.

Puis, Valjean retira ses doigts et fit glisser son sexe dur et gonflé, à l’intérieur de son amant. Si chaud et si serré. Un peu plus habitué néanmoins.

Valjean aimait cette sensation, divine, de pénétrer son gardien. La chaleur, l’étroitesse le ravissaient.

Il se laissa entrer profondément puis Valjean ne bougea plus. Il attendit, un peu cruel et il fut récompensé.

Javert se mit à supplier Valjean, à lui donner des ordres, colère de garde-chiourme, cris de policier.

Valjean sourit, suffisant. Javert n’avait jamais supplié, c’était cela n’est-ce-pas ? Il venait de le faire, il l’a fait pour lui. Jean Valjean !

Même si c’était dans les affres de la passion. Cela ravissait le forçat.

« Regarde-moi François !, » souffla la voix brisée de Valjean.

Et Javert ouvrit ses yeux, merveilleux, étincelants de plaisir. Quémandeurs.

Valjean entama les habituels va-et-vient, heureux d’entendre les cris de Javert. Il saisit le sexe dur et douloureux de son amant et le caressa.

Pas trop vite cependant, Valjean avait d’autres projets pour son compagnon.

Personne n’avait pris Jean-le-Cric, des mâchoires avaient été brisées pour cela. Ce soir, Jean Valjean voulait son gardien en lui. Son inspecteur, son amant, son mari. Même si le dernier mot était étrange à penser.

Bientôt, Valjean ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Le plaisir montait si haut, une vague menaçant de le submerger. Il pilonnait l’anus de Javert et vint en pousser un cri inarticulé.

Le calme succéda à ce moment d’amour intense.

Valjean reprit sa respiration et libéra la jambe de Javert.

Le policier était essoufflé et encore excité, son sexe restait inassouvi, épais et gonflé. Javert resta étendu, attendant patiemment les caresses qui le feraient venir, le soulageraient.

Comme à leur habitude.

Valjean se recoucha sur son amant, sans le toucher.

Il sentait l’incertitude de son compagnon, peut-être même l’angoisse de ne pas être désiré. Pauvre Javert !

Valjean se glissa jusqu’à l’oreille qu’il mordilla avant de murmurer :

« Prends-moi François. Aime-moi !

\- Tu es sûr ?, souffla Javert, étonné. Je n’ai fait cela qu’une fois et je…

\- Chut ! Je ne veux pas t’entendre me refuser ! J’ai envie de toi !

\- Très bien Jean. Guide-moi et arrête-moi si je ne fais pas ce qu’il faut. Je ne veux pas te blesser !

\- Tu as ma parole, mon bel inspecteur. Mon amour. »

Valjean embrassait Javert, soulagé de ne pas l’avoir perdu par sa demande. Non, le policier était toujours excité, amoureux. Juste terriblement inquiet. Peu sûr de lui.

Jean Valjean l’aide à ouvrir le pot d’huile parfumée, les mains de Javert tremblaient tellement.

Il en versa une bonne quantité sur les doigts du garde-chiourme. Valjean n’avait jamais été sodomisé et il savait que la première fois était difficile. Surtout avec un novice. Et Dieu savait à quel point Javert était novice !

Même si le bagne et les régulières fouilles avaient malheureusement préparé Valjean à la douleur de la pénétration.

Javert fit appel à ses souvenirs d’Antoine et coucha Valjean, s’étendant sur lui. Il prit l’oreiller et le glissa sous les hanches de l’ancien forçat, remontant ainsi les fesses.

Puis, il força Jean Valjean à écarter les jambes pour lui permettre de se coucher contre lui, ravi de la vue.

Javert espéra être à la hauteur. A la hauteur de Jean Valjean et de son amour. De sa tendresse. Il se coucha dans ses bras, l’embrassant doucement puis ne pouvant s’empêcher d’être plus brutal.

Leur nuit de noces...


	7. SCÈNE VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fin de la nuit de noces... Javert et Valjean...

Deux hommes s’aimant. Deux hommes faisant l’amour.

Une des mains de Javert se glissa jusqu’aux fesses de Valjean et un doigt se perdit dans la fente...cherchant l’anus… Attentif au regard de l’ancien forçat, Javert entama quelques mouvements sur les bords plissés du rectum.

Caressant doucement, apaisant la peur qui envahissait le bleu d’azur…

« Je t’aime Jean…, murmura Javert, ses lèvres séparées d’un souffle de celles de Valjean.

\- Prends-moi, » répondit la voix serrée de M. Madeleine.

Javert avait de longs doigts mais il manquait cruellement d’expérience. Il n’avait pris Antoine ainsi qu’une seule fois. Et il savait bien que le jeune homme, follement amoureux de lui, avait été particulièrement indulgent.

Le doigt pénétra enfin l’intimité de Valjean et ce dernier laissa sortir un souffle douloureux à l’intrusion.

Ce fut trop pour Javert, il se retira aussitôt et se recula, mal à l’aise.

« Je ne peux pas Jean. Je ne veux pas te blesser. Pardonne-moi. »

Valjean se releva et saisit Javert contre lui. Le policier se sentait lamentable et son désir disparaissait.

« Je vais te guider. Laisse-moi faire François. »

Ce fut Valjean qui prit les doigts de Javert, notant leur tremblement intense et d’autorité, il les remit à l’entrée de ses fesses.

« Je t’en prie, François.

\- Jean !, fit la voix désespérée de Javert.

\- Prends-moi ! »

Javert obéit à l’ordre murmuré par son amant. Il fit glisser à nouveau son doigt dans l’anus de Valjean mais Valjean ne se recoucha pas. Il se plaça le dos contre Javert et ferma la bouche sous la sensation.

Un doigt le pénétrait...progressivement… Brûlure, douleur…

Il fut bientôt suivi par un deuxième.

Javert était incapable d’agir, inquiet de faire du mal à son compagnon. Ce fut Valjean qui bougea les hanches, s’empalant de plus en plus profondément sur les doigts de Javert.

Javert bougea enfin ses doigts, enfouis si loin dans Valjean et trouva l’endroit magique. Le plaisir vint et fit haleter Valjean.

Une fois, deux fois.

Javert ajouta lentement un troisième doigt, soucieux de bien préparer son compagnon mais Valjean était impatient maintenant.

Il s’arracha des doigts de l’inspecteur.

« Maintenant François ! Viens !, » jeta-t-il, essoufflé.

Javert s’exécuta, il saisit les hanches fermes de Valjean pour le glisser sur son sexe. A nouveau dressé et gonflé. Doucement, amoureusement.

Les deux hommes étaient à genoux, sur le lit, l’un tout contre l’autre.

Puis, lentement, Javert coucha Valjean sous lui, à plat ventre, sous sa force et le maintint ainsi tandis que les poussées devenaient plus profondes.

Et les cris de Valjean retentirent tout à coup. Le plaisir était mêlé à la douleur. Le plaisir dominait et Javert se révélait sans pitié.

Javert caressa les testicules de Jean Valjean, heureux de le voir se cambrer sous son contrôle. Bien entendu, le forçat était bien trop âgé et fatigué pour pouvoir espérer revenir, mais les coups rythmiques contre sa prostate et les caresses de Javert lui donnaient du plaisir, malgré tout. Le faisant geindre.

Puis Javert vint à son tour, se vidant dans le corps de son mari tandis qu’il serrait si fort les hanches de Valjean qu’elles allaient être marquées pour plusieurs jours.

« Mon Jean… Mon tendre…, » haletait Javert, la bouche contre l’oreille de Valjean.

Valjean étendu sur le ventre, le poids de Javert au-dessus de lui. Puis le policier se reprit et s’écarta pour se glisser contre Valjean.

Il voulait sentir Valjean au-dessus de lui. L’ancien forçat le comprit et le laissa se coucher entre ses bras.

Le vieil homme se sentait bien. Il avait mal à des endroits insoupçonnés de son corps mais le plaisir était toujours présent dans ses tripes. Il était fatigué mais il comprenait l’état de son compagnon.

Javert avait besoin d’être rassuré, comme lui en avait eu besoin chez M. Madeleine. Javert avait été bon, diablement bon, doux, malgré son manque de confiance en lui. Un peu rapide peut-être mais il allait apprendre.

Valjean le serra contre lui et vit ses yeux. Ses yeux transparents, remplis de plaisir, de joie,...d’inquiétude… Valjean sourit et trouva la force de l’embrasser. Doux, doux, tendre.

« Merci François. Tu as été parfait.

\- Vraiment ?

\- En doutes-tu ? Je ne suis pas sûr de conserver ma voix demain.

\- Tu as crié, c’est vrai. »

L’inquiétude disparaissait pour laisser la place à la fierté. Le policier pouvait être fier en effet, l’ancien forçat était épuisé par le plaisir et l’amour.

« Nous nous complétons tellement bien, murmura Valjean. J’aime te faire l’amour…

\- Et j’aime aussi te faire l’amour, ajouta Javert.

\- Maintenant dormons, sinon demain nous resterons au lit toute la journée.

\- Je t’aime mon époux, souffla Javert.

\- Je t’aime, mon mari, » rétorqua gentiment Valjean.

Un petit rire résonna dans la nuit de la chambre et les deux hommes s’endormirent, épuisés…

Le lendemain, Javert se réveilla le premier. Comme à son habitude. Il se sentait endolori, fatigué mais bien. Tellement bien. Il avait rarement connu cette sensation de plénitude. Et ce depuis longtemps.

Puis le policier leva sa main gauche et observa l’alliance.

Il ne faisait pas nuit dans la pièce, Jean Valjean avait juste tiré les rideaux, le jour transparaissait à-travers l’épaisseur du voilage.

Javert regardait sa bague.

_Marié ?_

Il la fit tourner lentement sur son doigt, observant la forme, le style, la qualité de l’argent. Cher ! Il retira la bague avec difficulté et la porta à ses yeux, à la recherche d’un poinçon. Il vit la gravure. Un _« F »_ et un _« J »_ entrelacés suivis d’une date. La date de la veille.

Javert sourit, Valjean était vraiment un insupportable sentimental. Et un optimiste fervent. Et un amant passionné.

Le policier remit l’alliance à son doigt, constatant à quel point elle lui allait bien. Puis il commença à imaginer les questions de ses collègues, de sa logeuse…, de son patron… Il envisagea de porter ses gants noirs éternellement mais, bizarrement il ne le voulait pas.

Au contraire, il aurait voulu que tout le monde sache qu’il était l’amant, l’amour, l’époux de Jean Valjean.

Saisi par ses pensées, il serra contre lui l’ancien forçat qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés.

« Je t’aime Jean, » murmura Javert dans le silence de la chambre.

Puis le policier se prépara à se lever lorsque deux bras forts le saisirent à la taille le forçant à se recoucher.

« Bonjour inspecteur !

\- Bonjour, monsieur le maire, sourit Javert.

\- As-tu faim ? Je crois qu’il reste de la brioche. Délicieuse. »

Des baisers étaient déposés le long de sa gorge par un forçat empressé, Javert ferma les yeux sous la tendresse de son mari.

Son mari…

« C’est tentant. Je dois l’admettre, répondit l’inspecteur.

\- Alors, levons-nous ! »

Valjean joignit le geste à la parole, il repoussa les couvertures et se leva. Javert regarda le corps nu de son compagnon, encore droit et ferme. Marqué et abîmé. Mais tellement beau.

Un homme d’une soixante d’années mais qui en paraissait dix ans de moins, le corps devenu plus doux avec le temps mais toujours musclé.

Les cicatrices du bagne étaient visibles dans la lumière, des traces blanches parcourant la peau pâle et rappelant le passé difficile vécu par Jean Valjean.

Javert contemplait l’homme fort et puissant qu’était Jean-le-Cric… L’homme imposant et autoritaire que fut M. Madeleine… Le magnifique Jean Valjean… Le désir réapparut assez vite mais Javert ne voulait pas forcer son amant.

Et il avait faim en effet.

Valjean ouvrit une armoire, sans honte de sa nudité, il en sortit une robe de chambre épaisse qu’il tendit à son compagnon. Javert remercia et se leva pour l’enfiler. Elle sentait la lessive et l’odeur de Valjean. L’ancien forçat en prit une autre pour lui.

Ensuite, seulement, il ouvrit les rideaux et la lumière pénétra vraiment la chambre.

Une lumière basse, hivernale. Le froid était intense. Il pleuvait sur Paris.

Valjean connaissait Javert.

« De l’eau chaude pour commencer ?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- S’il te plaît, répondit la voix soulagée du policier. J’apprécierai en effet.

\- A votre service, mon très cher. »

Valjean quitta la chambre, sans doute pour ranimer le feu dans la cuisine, remplir des seaux d’eau puisée dans le puits de la cour intérieure, la faire chauffer… Cela prendrait du temps. Javert quitta la chambre à son tour après avoir ouvert la fenêtre. Il fallait absolument aérer la pièce pour faire disparaître l’odeur de la nuit, l’odeur de l’amour. Toussaint était peut-être sourde, elle n’était pas idiote et possédait toujours de l’odorat.

Ensuite, Javert ouvrit la porte de la chambre en face et découvrit _« sa »_ chambre. La chambre d’ami qui n’avait visiblement pas été occupée de la nuit. Le policier tira les rideaux, aéra la pièce, défit le lit. Il s’étendit un instant pour froisser les draps.

Voilà pour la bonne.

L’état des draps du lit de Valjean était indescriptible, mais il suffisait de les confier à une autre blanchisserie que celle habituelle.

Javert en prit bonne note.

Voilà une chose à expliquer à Valjean.

Puis toute cette mise en scène faite, Javert récupéra son sac que la bonne avait déposé dans la chambre d’ami.

Le policier avait prévu quelques habits mais il allait devoir garder son uniforme. Cela n’avait pas l’air de gêner Jean Valjean de se retrouver face à l’inspecteur Javert. Manifestement, il appréciait même l’uniforme.

A cette pensée, Javert sourit. Un peu libertin.

Puis il prit ce qu’il lui fallait et le laissa à sa place.

Dans la chambre d’ami.

Car c’était sa chambre. _La chambre de l’inspecteur Javert._

Javert resta immobile un instant à cette pensée. Il avait pour la première fois de sa vie une vraie chambre. Pas une couchette dans un dortoir ou un lit dans un meublé doté d’une seule pièce mais une chambre. Avec une armoire. Avec des commodités.

Il n’en revenait pas.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l’uniforme qu’il tenait encore dans ses mains. Il était toujours l’inspecteur Javert et cependant sa vie avait basculé dans l’étrange.

Comme toujours avec Jean Valjean.

Javert sourit encore puis se secoua et fila aider Valjean, abandonnant son uniforme sur le lit de Valjean dans la chambre de ce dernier.

Il le trouva à la cuisine, surveillant l’eau qui chauffait sur le feu, un morceau de brioche dans la bouche.

« As-tu caché les preuves dans la salle à manger ?, demanda le policier au voleur.

\- Les preuves ?

\- Jean !, » fit Javert, un peu agacé.

Javert fila dans la salle où ils avaient dîné, dansé, où Jean Valjean l’avait demandé en mariage. Et il vacilla un instant, ému.

_Quelle nuit de folie !_

Il tira les rideaux, indécis, contemplant le canapé, la table…

Une nuit de noces…

Ils s’étaient demandés en mariage.

Jamais Javert n’aurait cru cela de lui. Être amoureux et être aimé. Il n’en revenait toujours pas.

Lui marié ?


	8. SCÈNE VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout va très bien, madame la marquise ! Mais que diront Cosette et Marius ? Et les collègues de Javert ? Et M. Chabouillet ?  
> Patience, patience, patience...

Puis le policier se gifla mentalement et Javert récupéra les quelques preuves compromettantes. Les vêtements restés sur le sol furent ramassés et ramenés dans les chambres. La bouteille de champagne et les deux coupes furent ramenées à la cuisine et le regard de Valjean s’éclaircit.

« Vous pensez vraiment comme un policier, inspecteur !

\- Avez-vous des cartes ?

\- Dans le meuble du salon. Le paquet est neuf et encore emballé. Vous voulez jouer ?

\- Valjean !, répondit Javert, encore plus agacé.

Mais le rire de Valjean lui démontra que ce dernier avait bien saisi ce que tramait le policier. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Javert pour préparer une table de jeu correcte. Les tasses à café bien en vue, les miettes de brioche laissées en tas, les assiettes sales empilées. Parfait !

La servante allait avoir du travail mais ne soupçonnera rien. Pour le moment !

Javert était soulagé.

Il rejoignit à nouveau Valjean au moment où celui-ci allait monter l’eau dans la chambre.

Javert vint à son aide et grogna qu’il était plus jeune que lui. Valjean rit et saisit la bassine qui lui servait aux ablutions matinales. Et le savon.

L’ancien forçat aussi était un homme propre, qui connaissait l’importance de l’hygiène. Étrangement c’était le bagne qui lui avait enseigné cela.

Puis les deux hommes rejoignirent la chambre de Valjean et ce fut un plaisir de se laver. Enlever les traces de la nuit.

Se raser.

Puis de s’habiller de frais.

L’ancien forçat apparut vêtu d’un costume plus habituel tandis que Javert restait sanglé dans son uniforme de policier.

Enfin, on sonna à la porte et Valjean embrassa une dernière fois son compagnon avant d’aller ouvrir à la bonne.

Javert leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque de prévoyance de Valjean. Il fila dans sa chambre et trouva une bassine avec un broc. Il se précipita et la remplit d’eau chaude avant de la ramener à sa chambre.

Voilà pour les ablutions !

Une seule bassine pour deux hommes aurait donné à réfléchir à la servante. Toute discrète qu’elle soit.

Enfin, Javert retourna dans la chambre de Valjean et, d’un geste souple, il glissa les couvertures pour cacher le maximum des dégâts.

Ceci fait, il sortit de la chambre, essoufflé. A temps pour voir la bonne monter l’escalier, un large sourire aux lèvres en apercevant le policier.

« Bonjour, monsieur. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

\- Très bien. Merci, madame.

\- Voulez-vous prendre du café avec votre petit-déjeuner ?

\- Je vous en prie, madame. »

Succinct, un peu sec, mais Javert essayait de rester impassible.

La bonne redescendit, suivie par l’inspecteur. Preuve qu’elle le cherchait. Et il s’en était fallu de peu qu’elle ne le trouve dans la chambre de Valjean.

Javert retrouva Jean Valjean dans le salon, assis sur le canapé avec le journal. Il accueillit l’inspecteur avec un sourire bienveillant, très M. Madeleine.

« Bonjour, monsieur le divisionnaire. Avez-vous bien dormi ? »

Javert sourit en reconnaissant la même question que précédemment. Il s’assit aux côtés de Jean Valjean et posa sa main tout contre celle de l’ancien forçat. Jean Valjean glissa ses doigts et toucha la main de l’inspecteur.

« J’ai très bien dormi, Valjean, répondit le policier. Cependant la nuit a été un peu étrange.

\- Étrange ? »

Les doigts s’entremêlaient et la caresse devenait troublante. Javert haleta lorsqu’il croisa le regard brillant de Valjean.

« Comme un rêve, murmura Javert.

\- Pour moi aussi, ce fut un rêve, » souffla Valjean.

Les deux hommes se sourirent puis reprirent une apparence tranquille lorsque la servante entra dans le salon, un plateau dans les bras, leur annonçant que le repas était servi. Valjean plia le journal et se leva.

Un instant, il tendit la main à Javert pour l’aider à se lever puis le mouvement gela...et Valjean posa la main sur le bord du canapé. Comme pour se soutenir.

Les yeux de Javert le contemplaient, affolés.

Il faudra vraiment travailler leur gestuelle. Trop compromettante !

Valjean s’éloigna, le rouge au front, et Javert le retrouva à la table. Mme Toussaint les attendait en souriant.

Elle servit du café à Javert et du thé à Valjean.

L’ancien forçat le prenait sucré avec du miel, une indulgence que Cosette lui avait enseignée au fil des années.

« Il reste de la brioche, messieurs, annonça Mme Toussaint. Voulez-vous aussi du pain ?

\- Oui, Mme Toussaint, répondit Valjean. J’ai faim aujourd’hui.

\- Quel bonheur d’entendre cela, monsieur !, s’exclama avec joie la servante.

\- M. Valjean ne mange pas beaucoup d’habitude ?, demanda Javert, intéressé.

\- C’est une pitié, monsieur ! Soit monsieur saute un repas, soit il prend juste un peu de pain.

\- Mme Toussaint !, rétorqua doucement Valjean.

\- Peut-être votre emménagement va lui permettre d’avoir une vie un peu plus réglée, avec des horaires plus fixes et des vrais repas !

\- Je ne suis pas un modèle pour cela, madame, admit Javert, désolé. Mes horaires sont assez fluctuants.

\- Seigneur ! J’espère que votre présence améliorera les choses tout de même ! M. Valjean, à une époque, faisait peine à voir. Surtout après le mariage de Mme la baronne. Ou encore avant votre entrée à l’hôpital. Une pitié ! »

La vieille bonne pérorait en servant le pain et la confiture, puis elle disparut à la recherche du beurre. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, attentifs aux bruits venant de la cuisine.

« Tu n’allais pas bien avant mon entrée à l’hôpital ? Comment cela ? Tu as été malade ? »

Javert connaissait la situation de Valjean après le mariage de Cosette mais il ignorait que son ami avait été si mal il y avait si peu de temps.

« Tu m’as manqué François, admit Valjean. Et je m’en suis tellement voulu que je me suis laissé un peu aller. C’est pour cela que ce journal m’apprenant ta blessure et ton état critique m’a rendu fou. Et que j’ai couru te voir à l’hôpital. »

Une caresse sur la main du policier, Javert contemplait son compagnon en sentant son cœur devenir lourd. Lui non plus n’avait pas été bien durant cette période d’éloignement.

Valjean poursuivit ses confidences :

« Sans penser un seul instant au danger que cela représentait. Te voir était plus important pour moi. J’étais fou d’inquiétude !

\- Jean… Je suis désolé, » murmura Javert.

Les deux hommes ne purent s’en empêcher, leurs mains se frôlaient puis se saisirent et ils se penchèrent pour s’embrasser.

Javert avait les sens plus en alerte que Valjean, il se reprit le premier et se recula, précipitamment. Imité par Valjean.

La servante entra, un nouveau plateau dans les bras. Elle souriait, sans laisser voir s’il avait remarqué quelque chose.

Javert luttait pour redevenir impassible, mais c’était difficile avec Jean Valjean à ses côtés. Enfin, le petit-déjeuner fut terminé.

Valjean se leva et tout à coup il se montra autoritaire.

« Nous allons maintenant déménager monsieur le divisionnaire. Mme Toussaint, pourriez-vous trouver un véhicule de transport, je vous prie ?

\- Pas trop grand, ajouta Javert. Je n’ai pas grand-chose à déménager. Quelques malles et un bureau.

\- C’est tout ?, demanda Valjean, surpris.

\- Je ne suis pas attaché aux biens terrestres et j’ai toujours vécu dans des meublés.

\- Donc il faut un véhicule de location, reprit Toussaint, pratique. Très bien messieurs. »

La bonne quitta la maison.

Valjean s’approcha de Javert et doucement le serra dans ses bras. L’embrassa. Un baiser affamé qui voulait plus.

« Jean, opposa Javert, tentant de repousser Valjean. Sois raisonnable, je t’en prie.

\- J’aime quand tu me supplies. »

Valjean plaqua Javert contre le mur du salon, pressant. Javert répondit alors au baiser. Il ne fallait pas longtemps pour l’enflammer.

« Dieu François, souffla Valjean. Tu m’affoles. Je n’arrive pas à penser correctement.

\- Peut-être n’est-ce-pas une bonne idée que je m’installe avec toi... »

Javert avait un petit sourire moqueur que Valjean effaça par un baiser langoureux. Puis l’ancien forçat glissa sa jambe entre celles de l’ancien garde-chiourme, ravi de sentir le corps de son compagnon réagir aussi visiblement.

Javert se ressaisissait lentement, essayant de clarifier son esprit. Enfin, il repoussa Valjean, encore.

« Sois raisonnable Jean !

\- Je veux profiter de cette journée avec toi, François. Je veux t’aimer.

\- Ce soir, » souffla Javert.

La voix de la bonne parlant dans l’entrée avec un inconnu les firent sursauter. Cette fois, ils n’avaient rien entendu, ni la porte s’ouvrir, ni les pas résonner dans la maison. C’était un jeu dangereux.

Javert se plaça devant la fenêtre et se donna une contenance tandis que Valjean attendait, les bras croisés dans le dos.

Un homme entra, son chapeau entre les mains, précédé par madame Toussaint.

« Voilà M. Keller, messieurs, annonça la domestique.

\- C’est pour un déménagement ?, demanda l’homme, un peu inquiet en voyant l’imposante stature du policier et son uniforme sanglé.

\- Oui, cela ne devrait pas vous prendre trop de temps, annonça Valjean, le sourire bienveillant de M. Fauchelevent bien visible.

\- A votre service, monsieur, fit l’homme, soulagé de voir le sourire. J’ai un aide. »

Tous les trois quittèrent la rue de l’Homme-Armé pour la rue des Vertus. La logeuse de Javert vint les accueillir et leur promit du thé bien chaud.

Très utile par ce froid.

Mme Dubois se rendit compte que les paroles de l’inspecteur avaient été des paroles de vérité, son locataire déménageait.

Elle fut rassurée de le voir partir cette fois. M. Javert semblait être sûr de lui et de sa destination. Et il n’était pas seul.

Valjean n’avait jamais vraiment regardé l’appartement de l’inspecteur Javert. Là, il examina le petit domaine du policier. Simple, spartiate, sévère.

Il n’était venu que deux fois entre ces murs et chaque fois il avait l’esprit bien trop occupé par les événements pour s’intéresser à l’aménagement intérieur.

Il vint chez l’inspecteur le soir où Jondrette-Thénardier l’avait dénoncé après son arrestation. Javert avait traversé la ville pour le sauver et il vint le jour où il reçut la fameuse grâce royale.

Il était venu exiger des explications à-propos de la grâce de la part de l’inspecteur. Explications qu’il n’avait toujours pas eu d’ailleurs.

Une grâce royale, pleine et entière, ne s’obtenait pas de cette façon cavalière. On ne recevait pas ce document d’une importance capitale par la poste ! Il y avait une procédure à respecter. Il fallait passer devant le juge, subir un nouveau procès, retourner en prison… Il fallait attendre des semaines et obtenir l’aide d’un avocat.

Et là…

Valjean avait reçu sa grâce royale signée de la main du roi Louis-Philippe Ier en personne... _par la poste !!!_

Marius Pontmercy, en tant qu’avocat, avait examiné le document et l’avait déclaré valide. Il avait même interrogé discrètement quelques-uns de ses amis. Le document était bien réel.

Mais comment l’inspecteur Javert avait-il obtenu que Valjean soit gracié sans que l’ancien forçat ne subisse l’horreur d’un nouveau procès ? Ou d’une arrestation ?

Valjean se promit d’interroger Javert un jour.

Mais pas ce jour-là.

Ce jour était celui de l’emménagement de l’inspecteur dans sa maison.

Le jour de l’emménagement de l’inspecteur dans sa vie.

Le jour où François venait vivre avec lui.

Un jour de fête !


	9. SCÈNE IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une vie commune commence...avec ses dangers et ses amours...

Javert s’était mis aussitôt au travail, aidé par le conducteur de la voiture. Une lourde malle fut glissée devant l’armoire. En un instant, Javert l’avait remplie des quelques vêtements qu’il possédait.

Le cocher l’emporta pour l’emmener à sa voiture, avec son aide. Un jeune garçon, certainement son fils.

Javert était en train de plier d’autres vêtements pour les placer dans une nouvelle malle lorsque Valjean le rejoignit. A genoux sur le sol. Il se pencha contre l’inspecteur, le perturbant dans sa tâche.

« Jean !, fit Javert, agacé. Ne perdons pas de temps, veux-tu ?

\- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose, François. »

L’armoire n’était pas vide mais Javert se releva, aidant Valjean à l’imiter en plaçant sa main sous son coude. Ils étaient âgés, malgré tout.

La deuxième malle était prête. Les déménageurs revinrent et l’emportèrent.

Javert aurait voulu les aider davantage mais il lui restait encore une malle à faire. Il avait trois malles quand il avait quitté l’appartement d’Antoine, peut-être en aurait-il quatre aujourd’hui, mais pas davantage.

Javert ouvrit une troisième malle et commença à prendre ses livres pour les entreposer.

A peu près sûr de ne pas être dérangés pendant quelques minutes, Javert se tourna vers Valjean qui l’aidait, enfin, à empiler les livres et les derniers vêtements.

Son épée d’inspecteur de police fut emballée dans un tissu épais.

« Que veux-tu savoir Jean ?

\- Si tu as déjà aimé quelqu’un sur ce lit ?

\- Jean, lança Javert, amusé et fâché.

\- Je suis sûr que s’il pouvait parler…

\- Ce lit te décevrait Jean. Il parlerait de nuits d’insomnie, de colère et de douleur. Il parlerait de blessures et de drogues. Il raconterait les enquêtes, les criminels que je poursuivais et que je rêvais d’arrêter. »

Javert se laissa aller un instant, il retira ses gants et caressa la joue de Valjean, doucement.

« Il parlerait même de toi. 24601 ! Jean Valjean ! Des nuits entières à te pourchasser. A prévoir des pièges pour te capturer. A te maudire.

\- Rien de beau ? De tendre ? »

Javert effaça de sa mémoire les souvenirs de Mlle de Montsouris. Héloïse qu’il avait embrassée avec passion…

« Pas d’amour, affirma le policier.

\- Veux-tu qu’il y en ait ? »

Valjean échappa à la prise de Javert et s’assit sur le lit, un sourire doux, tentateur sur les lèvres. Comme un homme hypnotisé, l’inspecteur s’approcha de lui. Le coup à la porte le sortit de sa torpeur.

Mme Dubois entra, avec un large sourire et un plateau bien garni.

« Du thé et des gâteaux pour ces messieurs ! Voulez-vous de l’aide M. Javert ? Je me chargerai du ménage après votre départ. D’ailleurs, voici vos loyers que vous m’avez payés. Vous m’aviez donné pour trois mois. »

Elle s’approcha de Javert, honnête et amicale, une petite liasse dans les doigts et elle la vit.

L’alliance !

Elle pâlit puis un regard surpris examina Javert qui resta stoïque, droit, transformé en statue de sel. Dans l’expectative.

Mais Mme Dubois était une brave femme. Un sourire réjoui illumina ses traits. Elle saisit les mains de Javert avec effusion, glissant à nouveau l’argent dans la poche de son tablier.

« M. Javert ! Mes félicitations !

\- Madame Dubois, rétorqua faiblement l’inspecteur.

\- Quand vous êtes-vous marié ?

\- Hier, » répondit doucement Javert.

Et un sourire, le sourire si beau, si rare de l’inspecteur apparut, dévoilant le bonheur du policier.

Mme Dubois fut un peu déçue de ne pas avoir été invitée mais elle était aussi touchée par la joie de son locataire. C’était la première fois qu’elle le voyait sourire ainsi, heureux et pourtant elle le connaissait depuis des années.

Puis la vieille femme se tourna vers Valjean, relâchant enfin les mains du policier, et lui demanda gentiment :

« Vous étiez présent à la noce, monsieur ?

\- M. Valjean était présent. C’est mon ami, madame Dubois, » répondit Javert. 

Un ami qu’il n’avait jamais présenté en dix ans de vie dans cet appartement. Mme Dubois était toujours autant étonnée par son locataire. Jamais elle n’avait imaginé un homme aussi secret !

« Ce fut un mariage simple, madame, ajouta Valjean, mais un beau mariage.

\- Je vais aller prévenir mon mari, annonça la logeuse. Il va être bien surpris ! Buvez votre thé pendant qu’il est chaud. »

Un peu affolée par cette nouvelle, la logeuse rendit l’argent à l’inspecteur puis quitta précipitamment l’appartement. L’attrait du bavardage et des ragots était le plus fort !

« Un beau mariage, répéta Valjean, une fois seul avec Javert. Un mariage d’amour. »

Javert prit l’ancien forçat dans ses bras et l’embrassa. Profondément. Puis ils se lâchèrent avant d’être à nouveau interrompus.

Il était temps, le conducteur revenait pour emporter la dernière malle. Comme prévu, Javert n’avait rempli que trois malles de livres et de vêtements. Il n’était pas riche et n’avait que peu de besoins.

Les derniers objets prirent place dans plusieurs sacs que Javert et Valjean descendirent jusqu’au véhicule et les déménageurs les emportèrent également.

« Il ne reste que le bureau et son fauteuil. Il est assez lourd, prévint Javert.

\- Pas de problème, répondit le conducteur.

\- Vous pourrez prendre du thé, si vous le souhaitez, ajouta le policier.

\- Vous pourrez avoir quelque chose de plus fort rue de l’Homme-Armé, » renchérit Valjean avec un sourire amical.

Les deux déménageurs remontèrent dans l’appartement de Javert et saisirent le bureau. Grand, lourd, en chêne.

Javert avait hésité à le laisser à madame Dubois, en dédommagement pour toutes ces années de bons et loyaux services. Mais il en avait besoin pour travailler. Demain, il redevenait le divisionnaire de police de Paris, demain il retrouverait ses dossiers, ses rapports, ses archives sur les prostituées à vérifier…, à régler…

Il lui fallait un bureau chez Valjean, ce sera parfait dans la chambre d’ami.

Puis, Javert et Valjean se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls dans l’appartement vide. Ils burent une tasse de thé, qui réchauffa un peu Javert. Les gâteaux étaient bons.

La cuisine de Mme Dubois était simple mais toujours savoureuse. Elle avait eu l’habitude de faire aux grandes occasions de la pâtisserie dont elle faisait profiter ses locataires.

La rue des Vertus était une rue assez éloignée du centre mais le loyer n’était pas si bon marché.

Les deux hommes examinaient le meublé. Le monde de l’inspecteur Javert.

« J’ai vécu dix ans dans cet appartement, Jean.

\- Et en dix ans, tu n’as pas trouvé le temps d’aimer ? »

Javert eut envie de poser la même question à Valjean. Leur vie était assez semblable en réalité.

« Je ne vivais que pour la Loi. Rien d’autre ne comptait...et qui aurait voulu de moi ?

\- Viens François, » chuchota Valjean.

Valjean saisit la main de Javert et la serra fort, avant de prendre le policier dans ses bras. Toujours la tendresse de Valjean qui surprenait Javert, le ravissait, le faisait défaillir.

« Attends Jean, arriva à souffler Javert. Il faut fermer la porte à clé.

\- Ton lit !

\- Jean... »

Valjean attira Javert puis le policier se relâcha, s’abandonna et embrassa l’ancien forçat, le repoussant sur le lit. Son lit ! Ses draps ! Son appartement ! Le baiser se faisait plus pressant, laissant les deux hommes essoufflés.

« Dieu, murmura Javert, en posant son front contre celui du forçat. Je voudrai t’aimer là, tout de suite.

\- Enfin des pensées d’amour pour ce pauvre lit, sourit Valjean, taquin.

\- J’aurai aimé joindre l’acte à la pensée, mais nous manquons de temps. »

Javert se redressa et aida Valjean à se relever. Prestement, les deux hommes remirent de l’ordre dans leur tenue et quittèrent l’appartement.

Définitivement !

Javert chercha madame Dubois et lui rendit les clés. Il reçut les félicitations empressées de M. Dubois, un maçon à la retraite qui vivait plus au moins de chantiers embauchant encore des hommes de son âge.

Javert leur offrit le loyer jusqu’à la fin du mois.

Puis il s’en alla avec Valjean. Ils montèrent dans le véhicule de location, où tout était bien arrimé. Un dernier regard sur l’immeuble, la rue et Javert se surprit à prier le ciel de ne jamais revenir ici.

La dernière fois qu’il avait quitté son appartement, c’était pour vivre avec Antoine et quelques semaines après le déménagement, Antoine mourrait.

L’emménagement dans la maison de Valjean fut à peu près identique à ce qui venait de se dérouler rue des Vertus. Bientôt les malles encombraient la chambre d’ami et le bureau de l’inspecteur, avec son lourd fauteuil, trônait en son centre. Les déménageurs, grassement payés par Valjean, s’en allèrent.

Ça y était, Javert vivait chez Valjean. Le blanc avec le noir. Le policier avec le voleur. Le gardien avec le forçat.

La vie aurait-elle pu être plus étrange ?

« Si quelqu’un m’avait dit que notre histoire finirait ainsi…, murmura Valjean, encore sous le choc de la situation.

\- Pour ma part, je lui aurai collé un coup de matraque, ajouta Javert. On ne se moque pas de la loi. »

Ils étaient chez eux, enfin, à l’abri et la bonne était dans la cuisine. Le repas de midi était bientôt prêt.

« Et si nous faisions une partie de cartes ?, proposa Javert, inhabitué au désœuvrement.

\- J’avais une autre idée personnellement…

\- Jean, nous ne pouvons pas passer notre temps à nous aimer, comme deux jeunes mariés.

\- J’allais te proposer une promenade, » rétorqua Valjean.

Javert se sentit rougir et gêné d’avoir eu de telles pensées devant l’innocente proposition de son compagnon, il accepta l’idée.

Mais il se changea avant ! Il sera l’inspecteur Javert demain. Vêtu de façon plus conventionnelle, il offrit son bras à Valjean.

Et les deux hommes sortirent marcher un peu. Il faisait froid mais sec. Javert remonta son col sur son visage.

« Et demain ?, murmura Jean Valjean.

\- Il y a tellement de choses à faire encore, soupira Javert.

\- Dis-moi !

\- Je dois faire un rapport au préfet pour l’incident de Montreuil. Il a lu le rapport officiel de la police locale mais il veut le mien. Il faut que je m’occupe de faire muter l’inspecteur Magnier à Paris. Cela prendra des semaines, autant lancer la procédure le plus vite possible. Et je veux faire nommer des officiers en poste à Montreuil. Ils manquent de personnel pour faire régner l’ordre. La ville est devenue un chaos ! Depuis la disparition de M. Madeleine. »

Javert avait conclu ses propos d’une voix pleine d’amertume. Valjean posa sa main sur le bras du policier. L’éclair brillant qui apparut dans les yeux gris de l’inspecteur hurlait _« Attention »_. Valjean retira sa main.

« Et puis j’ai aussi à déposer la demande officielle de tes nouveaux papiers, annonça le policier.

\- Mes papiers ?

\- M. Jean Valjean doit avoir des documents d’identité en règle. Surtout en vivant avec un policier aussi procédurier que l’inspecteur Javert. 

\- Vraiment ?

\- Même si l’inspecteur est devenu un peu plus laxiste depuis quelques mois. Un rendez-vous manqué avec la Seine et une rencontre fortuite avec un forçat évadé l’ont rendu plus conciliant. »

Et la découverte de l’amour dans les bras d’un jeune inspecteur de police parti trop tôt...mais cela ne se dit pas.

Un sourire, doux, et un regard, affectueux. C’était le maximum que l’on pouvait se permettre en public.


	10. SCÈNE X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et le jeu commence !  
> Toussaint d'abord, Cosette ensuite..., en attendant la famille Pontmercy-Gillenormand.

Deux hommes se promenant dans la ville, se tenant par le bras. Cela ne choquait pas. Bien entendu, c’était deux amis. Juste deux vieux amis.

_Ha ! Si les gens savaient..._

Le divisionnaire de police songeait au lendemain. Il ne pourrait pas profiter aussi souvent de la présence de Jean Valjean. Cela allait être difficile.

Javert pensait, amusé, à tous ses collègues qui étaient venus durant toutes ces années se plaindre auprès de lui des horaires qu’il leur imposait. Leur vie de famille, leur femme, leur fiancée… Et toujours l’inspecteur, intraitable, les renvoyait avec un mot dur.

_« Démissionne… Abandonne ta maîtresse… Fais un choix... »_

En esprit, Javert demanda pardon à tous ces hommes qui avaient souffert l’absence de l’être aimé par sa faute.

Trop procédurier Javert ! Pas assez humain !

« Sans compter le travail routinier, reprit Javert en faisant le point sur les jours qui allaient suivre cette parenthèse idyllique dans sa vie de policier. Je vais vérifier les dossiers concernant les affaires qui ont été traitées et qui sont en cours. »

Valjean ne put s’empêcher de rire. L’inspecteur Javert était peut-être mort, mais parfois il était là et il n’avait pas changé.

« Tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance ?

\- L’ancien divisionnaire, oui, mais l’inspecteur Walle… Vivement que Magnier soit là !

\- Que vas-tu faire pour Fantine ?, demanda doucement Valjean.

\- Je vais écrire aux collègues de plusieurs villes du sud. Pour commencer. Marseille, Montpellier, Toulouse, Perpignan…

\- Toulon, ajouta Valjean en souriant tristement.

\- Clermont-Ferrand, Bordeaux, Nice… Bref, envoyer le même courrier des dizaines de fois et attendre des nouvelles. Une famille assez fortunée pour payer des études à Paris à leur fils il y a vingt ans… Félix Tholomyès… Je le trouverai Jean ! »

Un souvenir, pas très bon, réapparut dans la mémoire de Valjean à ses mots.

« Tu étais sincère lorsque tu as dit à Sœur Simplice que tu te tuerais à la tâche pour trouver le père de Cosette ?

\- Oui, Jean, répondit simplement Javert. C’est une question de... »

Javert n’osait pas prononcer le mot _« honneur »_ , il n’osait plus. Il n’avait plus d’honneur, depuis qu’il avait laissé courir un forçat et pactisé avec le crime. Mais Jean Valjean ne savait pas l’ampleur du désespoir de son compagnon et compléta naturellement la phrase de Javert par :

« D’honneur ?

\- De dette, rectifia sèchement Javert. Demain, je reprendrais mon travail de policier.

\- Et aujourd’hui ?

\- Aujourd’hui, je voudrais profiter de toi ! »

Valjean rougit adorablement tandis que, doucement, le bras de Javert serrait fort le bras de son compagnon Une attention discrète mais qui eut l’effet escompté. Valjean contemplait le visage impassible de l’inspecteur, qui gardait les yeux fixés sur la rue.

Alors que lui-même se sentait brûler…

La neige tombait à gros flocons, parsemant le chapeau de Valjean, blanchissant les favoris de Javert. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et sourirent. Puis, prudents, ils reposèrent leurs yeux sur les alentours.

« Rentrons Jean, il fait froid et j’ai faim, annonça Javert, un peu empressé.

\- Très bien François, sourit Valjean, pas dupe de l’excuse donnée.

\- Et je veux te voir manger un bon repas si tu n’es pas raisonnable habituellement. »

Valjean rit si fort qu’il attira le regard des passants.

« C’est toi qui me dis ça ! L’hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Rentrons !, » lança le policier sur un ton n’admettant aucune réplique.

Ils firent demi-tour, silencieux, profitant de la présence de l’autre. Valjean ouvrit la porte de sa demeure et fit entrer Javert.

Les deux hommes retirèrent leurs manteaux, leurs chapeaux et secouèrent la neige de leurs barbe et favoris. Valjean aperçut alors une mèche de cheveux qui s’était échappée du ruban de Javert, il s’approcha et lentement il la replaça derrière l’oreille.

Le policier posa sa main sur celle de l’ancien forçat pour l’arrêter.

Valjean contempla avec stupeur les yeux si clairs de son amant s’assombrir. Du désir ?

« Jean, tu n’es vraiment pas prudent, souffla l’inspecteur.

\- J’apprendrai à l’être à votre contact, monsieur l’impassible. »

Puis une voix les fit sursauter.

Un cri de joie venant du salon. Cosette ! Javert vit le visage de Valjean pâlir et se doutait que le sien devait être très ressemblant.

Cosette se tenait sur le seuil, une jolie robe rouge l’enveloppait. Elle les regardait souriante.

Avait-elle vu ?

« Bonjour papa, bonjour monsieur Javert. C’était trop long d’attendre ce soir. »

Valjean se reprit le premier, un large sourire aux lèvres et qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras avec adoration et l’embrassa tendrement.

« Tu es passé si vite hier, à peine un baiser, l’admonesta la jeune femme gentiment. Il me fallait te voir aujourd’hui. Quoi de mieux que de m’inviter pour le déjeuner ?

\- Tu as bien fait ma chérie, rétorqua Valjean, heureux de voir sa fille.

\- Et voici ton locataire ?, demanda Cosette en regardant Javert avec son beau sourire.

\- Madame la baronne, fit le policier, avec déférence, en s’inclinant.

\- Je vous en prie, monsieur, rit la jeune femme. Appelez-moi Cosette ! Je n’ai jamais pu vous remercier de votre aide le jour de mon accouchement.

\- J’ai été heureux d’avoir été utile, madame. »

Devant les yeux surpris de Valjean, l’inspecteur Javert réapparaissait, austère et raide, les mains croisées dans le dos. Cosette fut un peu décontenancée par cette froideur, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Ce fut Valjean qui brisa la glace en proposant à tout le monde d’aller déjeuner.

Toussaint devait avoir terminé de préparer le repas et devait attendre que l’on s’installe à table.

« Où est Marius ?, demanda l’ancien forçat à sa fille.

\- Il est parti faire le tour de ses amis, et des amis de son grand-père, pour trouver des actionnaires pour ton usine, papa.

\- Quel brave garçon ! Mais il ne faut pas qu’il se fatigue. Et le petit Jean ?, reprit Valjean, attendri.

\- Toussaint l’a dans ses bras. Viens papa ! Viens l’embrasser !

\- J’arrive ma chérie. »

Le père et la fille entrèrent enfin dans le salon, suivis par l’inspecteur. La vieille bonne était aux anges, les bras chargés par le petit Jean-Luc.

Valjean se précipita sur lui et la vieille femme fut contente de lui transmettre le doux fardeau. Le vieil homme était tellement heureux en tenant l’enfant dans ses bras.

Il lui murmurait des mots doux, un grand-père et son petit-fils.

Cosette et Javert l’observaient et Cosette fut stupéfaite de voir le grand homme sombre se détendre et afficher un sourire attendri.

Cela le rajeunissait et le rendait plus humain. Plus abordable.

« Ainsi vous avez accepté de vous installer avec mon père. C’est très gentil de votre part.

\- C’est tout naturel. »

Javert se mit instantanément sur ses gardes, Dieu seul savait ce que Valjean avait raconté pour expliquer leur arrangement.

« Il est vrai que j’aurai préféré le garder près de moi mais papa est si secret. Il ne veut pas m’inquiéter. Vous, vous me direz comment il se porte, n’est-ce-pas ?

\- Bien entendu, madame. »

Javert attendait la suite, il commençait à angoisser et luttait pour refouler ce sentiment.

« La santé de papa n’a jamais été vraiment très bonne. Je comprends aujourd’hui pourquoi vue la vie qu’il a menée. Papa déteste les médecins et préfère rester seul. Avec vous, à ses côtés, je suis rassurée.

\- Valjean est resté très évasif quant à sa santé. Je suis là pour le soutenir, » se permit de répondre Javert.

Le regard de Cosette s’illumina, soulagée d’entendre ces mots prononcés simplement.

Que diable Valjean avait-il raconté ?

« Papa souffre du cœur depuis longtemps, expliqua Cosette, sans cacher l’inquiétude dans sa voix. Mais la grippe de ce printemps et votre accident l’ont fragilisé. Il a besoin de surveillance. C’est ce que le médecin a dit. Il lui faut du repos, de la tranquillité, des repas réguliers. Tout ce que je n’arrivais pas à lui imposer chez moi. Peut-être vous arriverez à l’aider ? Sa santé est si fragile. »

Javert en fut estomaqué.

Une santé fragile ? Il se souvenait de l’homme puissant qui lui faisait l’amour toutes les nuits avec passion, l’homme qu’il devait repousser pour le contraindre à se calmer, qui le prenait avec tellement de force. Une santé fragile ?!

Soit Valjean avait trouvé le mensonge adéquat pour expliquer leur vie commune, soit c’était un inconscient et Javert allait devoir le restreindre pour protéger sa santé.

Javert se jura de tirer cela au clair dés cette nuit !

« Je vous promets de veiller sur lui, madame, affirma Javert. Je suis là pour cela ! »

Cosette regarda Javert dans les yeux et eut de nouveau son beau sourire.

« Vous voyez que vous avez dépassé le stade d’ennemis ! Vous êtes amis maintenant.

\- Vous aviez raison, madame. Jean Valjean est mon ami et je vous suis redevable. 

\- Nous en reparlerons, » conclut Cosette.

Et la conversation cessa là.

Ils n’avaient pas arrêté de discuter en observant Valjean mener son petit-fils dans la pièce, le berçant entre ses bras puissants et le promenant doucement. Avec tellement d’amour.

Maintenant Valjean venait vers eux, le petit Jean-Luc s’était réveillé et hurlait d’une voix de stentor. Cosette le prit et, naturellement, elle s’installa sur le canapé. Elle sortit un sein de son corsage pour nourrir son fils. En lui parlant avec tendresse.

Un joli tableau.

Valjean souriait, perdu de bonheur, en regardant les deux amours de sa vie.

Javert se sentait de trop. Mais avant qu’il ne fuit, encore, Valjean l’avait saisi à l’épaule. Doucement. Et le retenait.

« C’est un tableau attendrissant. Je voudrais le garder pour toujours dans ma mémoire.

\- Oui Valjean. »

Surpris par le ton froid de son compagnon, Valjean se tourna vers Javert, inquiet, mais les yeux de glace étaient indéchiffrables. Ce soir ! Il fallait patienter.

Le repas attendit que le petit Jean-Luc eut fini sa tétée puis, endormi dans les bras de sa mère, il fut étendu dans son landau.

Valjean le regarda longuement dormir avant de se décider à venir déjeuner.

Et les trois convives s’assirent à table et commencèrent à manger. Cosette répondit à toutes les questions de Valjean sur le petit Jean-Luc. _Il ne faisait pas ses nuits, il avait une nourrice gentille, Cosette le voulait encore dans sa chambre._

M. Gillenormand et sa fille s’étaient opposés à cette volonté de la jeune mère au départ mais Cosette avait obtenu gain de cause, appuyée en cela par son mari.

L’enfant restait donc avec sa mère.

Jean-Luc était un nourrisson vorace, le docteur était très satisfait de son état. Et elle-même allait bien…

Puis les questions à peu près épuisées, ce fut à son tour d’interroger son père...et Javert…

« Papa, monsieur Javert, comment vous êtes-vous organisé ? »

Valjean expliqua les deux chambres, le partage des charges de la maison, le déménagement de la rue des Vertus. Javert ne dit rien, s’intéressant à la nappe faite de simple toile de lin.

Ceci fait, Cosette commença à imposer ses volontés :

« Vous viendrez manger chez nous tous les soirs !

\- Ce ne sera pas possible, répondit Valjean en riant.

\- Une seule fois par semaine, ce n’est pas assez papa !

\- Valjean, se permit d’intervenir le policier. Vous pouvez accepter, je serai coincé régulièrement à la préfecture.

\- Tous les soirs ?, » demanda Valjean, alarmé.

L’inquiétude qui transparut dans la voix de son père choqua Cosette. Elle observa l’échange entre les deux hommes avec un nouveau regard.

« C’est ainsi, Valjean, poursuivit Javert, inconscient de cet examen. J’ai souvent du travail à faire le soir, des dossiers à remplir, des interrogatoires à mener.. Je rentre tard de la préfecture ou je ramène du travail à la maison.

\- Et quand te reposes-tu ?, lança la voix dure de M. Madeleine.

\- Jean, je me couche parfois aux premières lueurs de l’aube, si je me couche. »

Cosette nota l’utilisation du tutoiement et du prénom de son père avec ébahissement.

« Mais cela ne va pas ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t’abîmer la santé sans rien dire, François !

\- Jean, fit Javert, blasé. Tu ne me changeras pas !

\- Je vais m’y efforcer, François. »

_François ! François Javert !_ Son père appelait le terrible inspecteur Javert par son prénom. Cosette se faisait toute petite. Les deux hommes l’avaient complètement oubliée.

Javert rit soudainement. Un son qui augmenta la surprise de la jeune femme. Valjean répondit à l’inspecteur par un magnifique sourire, affectueux ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Cosette eut l’impression de ne pas être en face de son père, doux et bienveillant, mais d’un homme qui lui était totalement inconnu. Un homme nommé Jean Valjean, un homme attentionné, un homme...amoureux ?

C’était ce qu’on pouvait croire en captant les échanges de regards, intenses, les sourires, complices, les doigts, trop proches les uns des autres pour être fortuits.

« Nous verrons bien Jean, mais ne te fais pas d’illusions. Mon travail est important à mes yeux et ma santé ne l’a jamais été.

\- Je sais, François. Mais elle l’est aux miens.

\- Jean !, » murmura Javert, blasé et amusé.

Et le tête-à-tête se termina sur un sourire, empli de tendresse. L’arrivée de Mme Toussaint apportant le dessert fit redescendre sur Terre les deux hommes. Et leur fit prendre douloureusement conscience de Cosette.


	11. SCÈNE XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosette sait !  
> Oui. Mais les autres ?

D’un même mouvement, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Cosette et la regardèrent. Au moins, ils ne s’étaient pas tenus par la main.

Et Cosette sursauta en voyant les deux regards posés sur elle. L’un rempli d’inquiétude, celui de son père, l’autre, plus froid que la glace, celui de l’inspecteur.

« Hé bien, vous êtes devenus des amis très proches, » fut tout ce qu’elle trouva à dire.

Le regard de son père redevint doux et heureux, tout son corps se détendit mais celui de l’inspecteur restait froid et dur. Un regard de policier qui lui fouillait l’âme comme on fouille une poche.

« Et pour mon père ?, » demanda-t-elle, un peu cruelle, pour faire cesser ce regard implacable.

Elle eut envie de sourire avec suffisance lorsqu’elle vit le policier perdre de sa superbe.

« Rien de précis, avoua Javert. Des informations à vérifier.

\- Vous me ferez part de vos découvertes le plus tôt possible ?

\- Cosette, je t’en prie !, opposa Valjean, surpris de ce ton sec qu’employait sa fille.

\- Oui, madame la baronne, répondit Javert, avec sa politesse de subalterne envers un supérieur, mais elle irritait à dessein quand il l’employait sur ce ton, trop obséquieux. Vous serez la première informée dés que j’aurai des nouvelles.

\- Merci, monsieur l’inspecteur. »

Cette fois, Valjean ne dit rien, abasourdi devant cet échange aigre-doux.

« Je m’efforce de tenir mes promesses, madame, ajouta Javert, sec.

\- Je l’espère, monsieur. De tout mon cœur. »

Le silence retomba sur la conversation, puis le dessert terminé, Javert se leva et annonça qu’il devait ranger correctement ses affaires. Préparer sa chambre, vider ses malles.

Il salua Cosette et son père avec déférence et quitta la pièce.

En réalité, Javert fuit dans sa chambre pour pouvoir se reprendre.

Ils étaient deux imbéciles ! Si Cosette n’avait rien compris à leur relation, c’était qu’elle manquait d’intelligence ! Mais ce n’était même pas ça qui énervait Javert. Et l’affolait. C’était l’amour que portait Valjean à sa fille et à son petit-fils. Il n’était pas jaloux, loin s’en faut ! Valjean méritait tout l’amour du monde ! Mais c’était la souffrance qu’il s’infligeait de ne plus vivre avec Cosette, avec Jean-Luc, pour rester avec lui. Javert ! Il allait le regretter, tôt ou tard !

Javert s’en voulut d’avoir cédé si vite aux desideratas de l’ancien forçat. Il aurait dû tenir bon et ne pas accepter de venir vivre avec lui. Ne pas écouter son propre cœur ! Valjean avait proposé cela dans le feu de l’amour, alors qu’il embrassait son amant, il n’avait pas vraiment réfléchi.

Dire qu’Antoine avait attendu des semaines avant que Javert commence à déposer quelques affaires personnelles chez lui. Et encore plus longtemps pour qu’il accepte de vivre avec lui.

Se précipiter ainsi n’était pas une bonne idée ! Javert regarda son alliance et sourit tristement.

Certes, les deux hommes s’aimaient, mais Valjean ne devait pas souffrir à cause de son amour.

Javert se reprit et commença à vider ses malles pour tout entreposer dans l’armoire de sa chambre, devenue officieusement son bureau. Même s’il se demandait s’il n’allait pas devoir tout recommencer le lendemain. Déménager pour laisser la liberté à Valjean de retourner vivre chez Cosette…

Cette pensée fut désespérante pour le policier.

Bientôt ce fut à peu près rangé. Il restait les livres encore empilés dans les malles. Il fallait une étagère pour cela. Javert s’assit à son bureau et entreprit de remplir les tiroirs du meuble de plumes, encres et matériels d’écriture lorsqu’on frappa à la porte. Doucement.

La porte s’ouvrit, dévoilant un Jean Valjean, humble et inquiet.

« Veux-tu du thé François ? Cosette souhaiterait une tasse. Ou du café ? »

Le regard que Jean Valjean posait sur lui était si malheureux que Javert eut pitié. Il murmura _« viens »_ à son compagnon et Valjean s’approcha lentement.

Lorsqu’il fut assez proche, Javert saisit sa main et le fit s’asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Dieu ! Ta fille a raison, Jean, tu ne manges pas assez.

\- Vas-tu nous rejoindre ?

\- Ce n’est pas ma place Jean, asséna Javert, direct. C’est ta fille et ton petit-fils, je ne veux pas m’immiscer entre vous.

\- Comment peux-tu dire que ce n’est pas ta place ?!

\- Parce que c’est la vérité ! »

Valjean allait répondre mais Javert posa sa bouche sur la sienne, forçant ses lèvres à s’ouvrir pour lui, à l’accueillir profondément. Valjean glissa ses mains sur la nuque de l’inspecteur, caressant ses cheveux, s’attirant un grognement d’approbation. Puis l’ancien forçat brisa le baiser.

Il était hors de question que Javert s’en sorte ainsi.

« Ta place est à mes côtés, partout, toujours !, lâcha sèchement M. Madeleine. Que ce soit dans mon lit ou dans ma vie. François ! »

Leurs mains se frôlèrent, se saisirent, les doigts s’entremêlèrent.

« Ta place est auprès de ta famille, Jean. Tu vas regretter d’avoir laissé ta fille et ton petit-fils pour moi.

\- Tu es aussi ma famille, François. La seule que j’ai réussi à me créer, par choix, dans cette putain de vie ! »

Javert frémit sous le juron, c’était la première fois qu’il entendait Valjean jurer.

« Ne m’oblige pas à faire un choix François !, jeta durement Valjean.

\- Je ne t’oblige pas à faire un choix, murmura Javert. J’ai juste peur des regrets… »

Les deux hommes posèrent leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre, plus calmes maintenant.

« Il n’y aura aucun regret, alors viens boire cette maudite tasse de thé ou de café et reste avec moi. Tu veux bien faire cet effort ? Pour moi ? »

Javert n’aimait pas le plaidoyer de Valjean, il n’aimait pas voir le vieux forçat prier de cette façon. Cela lui faisait mal.

« Je suis prêt à tout pour toi, je t’aime Jean. Si tu le souhaites, je ferais tout ce que tu désires. Tout !

\- Embrasse-moi ! »

Javert s’exécuta et embrassa doucement Valjean, avec tendresse. Il apprenait la douceur et c’était toujours un bon élève.

« Et reviens dans le salon, conclut M. Madeleine.

\- A vos ordres, monsieur le maire. »

Les deux hommes se lâchèrent enfin pour retourner dans le salon. Cosette était avec Jean-Luc. Une nouvelle tétée.

Elle vit revenir l’impressionnant policier avec appréhension et curiosité. Javert reconstruisit son armure mentale et s’assit d’autorité dans un fauteuil, refusant le canapé et s’éloignant de Valjean.

Jean Valjean se plaça à côté de Cosette, un peu dépité par la situation. Enfin, le forçat se chargea du service et tendit une tasse de liquide bien chaud à chacun d’eux. Cosette remercia par un sourire son père, Javert hocha simplement la tête, poli.

Soudain, Cosette aperçut la bague qui ornait la main de son père, encore une surprise ! Une alliance ! Et elle parla sans réfléchir.

« Un souvenir, papa ?, demanda-t-elle en désignant la bague.

\- Un très beau, ma chérie, répondit doucement Valjean.

\- Comment s’appelait-elle ?

\- C’est un secret, rétorqua le vieux forçat en souriant.

\- Papa !, » fit Cosette, boudeuse.

Elle était encore une enfant par beaucoup d’aspects.

« Tu me diras un jour ?, reprit-elle pleine d’espoir.

\- Peut-être, ma chérie.

\- Vous qui connaissez mon père depuis des années, le savez-vous ? »

Cette fois, Cosette s’en voulut de ne pas réfléchir avant de parler, elle s’en mordit la langue. Le regard que l’inspecteur Javert posa sur elle était de nouveau froid comme la glace.

« Ce n’est pas à moi de dévoiler les secrets de votre père, madame.

\- C’est vrai, reconnut-elle, douchée. Veuillez me pardonner. »

Ces paroles contrites calmèrent le courroux de l’inspecteur, il se détendit et sourit, aimablement.

« Il n’y a rien à pardonner. Je comprends l’intérêt que vous portez à votre père, madame. Mais je ne suis pas un homme très loquace. C’est à vous de m’excuser.

\- Vous êtes un homme étrange, monsieur. Si je puis me permettre.

\- Cosette…, commença Valjean, désolé de ce nouveau retournement dans la conversation.

-Vous pouvez, ajouta Javert, indifférent à l’interruption de Valjean. Car c’est la vérité.

\- Cher Javert, reprit Valjean. C’est mon ami, Cosette. »

On sentait la volonté d’apaisement dans les propos de Valjean, Cosette sourit à son tour pour rassurer son père.

« Je sais papa, je sais. Nous allons apprendre à nous connaître, l’inspecteur et moi-même. N’est-ce-pas M. Javert ?

\- Oui, madame la baronne. »

Ce n’était pas impressionnant mais c’était là tout de même. Un sourire, partagé, entre les deux êtres qu’il aimait le plus.

Cela fit sourire à son tour le vieux forçat. Les deux hommes se regardèrent tout à coup et la tension s’atténua.

Cosette rêvait de coincer son père et de lui soutirer des informations. Sur lui, sur le policier, sur eux deux. Elle sentait confusément que quelque chose lui échappait.

Une fois de plus, les deux hommes avaient oublié Cosette, entièrement accaparés l’un par l’autre. La jeune femme se sentit de trop, étrangement. Elle se leva et annonça qu’elle devait rentrer chez elle, faisant sursauter son père et Javert.

« Bien !, lança-t-elle vivement. A ce soir papa ! Je voudrais coucher Jean-Luc dans son lit et M. Gillenormand n’aime pas me savoir loin.

\- A ce soir ma chérie, fit placidement Valjean.

\- A ce soir, madame, » ajouta Javert.

Personne ne sembla se lever pour la raccompagner. Cela la choqua davantage. Et puis… Et puis Cosette resta tétanisée, incapable de parler. Elle venait de voir la main gauche de l’inspecteur et l’éclat brillant de l’argent l’avait bouleversée.

L’inspecteur était marié ? Où l’avait été ? Cosette n’avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux mains de l’inspecteur.

Il portait des gants le plus souvent. Mais un tel détail ne lui aurait pas échappé, certainement. Elle croisa les yeux de Javert, inquisiteurs.

La jeune baronne de Pontmercy se ressaisit et fit son plus beau sourire avant de quitter la maison, Jean-Luc bien au chaud dans ses bras. Heureuse d’avoir tenu sa langue.

« Elle sait, murmura Javert, dés la jeune femme disparu.

\- Je le crois aussi, » dit Jean Valjean, en souriant.

La bonne vint débarrasser, ils se turent, prudents. Enfin.

« Est-ce un problème ?, reprit Valjean, une fois Mme Toussaint partie avec le plateau.

\- Cela dépendra des conséquences, fit Javert, lugubre. Pour toi et pour nous.

\- Nous avons quelques heures devant nous. Je vais t’aider à ranger. Il te faut une étagère pour tes livres, annonça M. Madeleine, d’une voix n’admettant aucune réplique.

\- Oui Valjean, » sourit Javert.

Les deux hommes disparurent dans la chambre de Javert et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver étendus sur le lit. Se caressant, s’embrassant, s’aimant. Enfin !

« Il te faut apprendre la prudence, l’impassibilité, Jean, murmura Javert en ouvrant les boutons de la chemise pour embrasser le cou, la gorge.

\- Il te faut apprendre le contrôle de soi, l’insensibilité, continua à souffler l’inspecteur de police, en s’attaquant à la boutonnière du pantalon.

\- Et il te faut apprendre l’amour, la confiance, François, rétorqua enfin Valjean, la voix rauque. Ce sont des leçons que j’ai hâte de t’enseigner. »

Les mains de Valjean étaient déjà sur la taille de l’inspecteur, tirant la chemise du pantalon afin de se glisser sur le ventre nu puis dans le pantalon.

Mais tout à coup Javert posa sa main, à peine tiède, sur le torse nu de son amant, subitement inquiet, captant les battements du cœur de Valjean. A la recherche de l’irrégularité.

Étonné de l’immobilité soudaine de Javert, Valjean se ressaisit.

« Que se passe-t-il François ?

\- Ton cœur Jean. Comment va-t-il ? »

Les yeux si limpides de Valjean se ternirent un instant. Il posa sa main sur celle de Javert.

« Je vais bien François.

\- La vérité Jean !, claqua la voix dure du policier. Cosette m’a parlé de ta santé. Elle s’inquiète pour toi ! Et moi aussi !

\- Mon cœur est fatigué, avoua Valjean. Je n’ai pas eu une vie très facile. Je me suis épuisé avant l’âge. »

Un euphémisme. Cela déplut à Javert qui baissa la tête, désolé et fâché.


	12. SCÈNE XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un vieux couple se disputant...non ils ne sont vraiment pas discrets.  
> Après Cosette, les Pontmercy...

Jean Valjean et Javert étaient assis tous les deux sur un lit. La tenue débraillée.

« Je suis vieux François, rappela Valjean. C’est normal que mon cœur soit fragilisé.

\- Tu n’es pas vieux, » opposa faiblement Javert.

Valjean sentit son compagnon se mettre à trembler. Lentement, l’ancien forçat fit basculer l’ancien gardien sur le lit, sous sa domination.

« Tu es ma dernière tentation, François. Mon seul et unique amour. Le dernier de cette vie. Crois-tu que je vais te laisser partir pour des considérations de santé ou de morale ?

\- Jean, ne dis pas cela, je t’en prie. Je t’en supplie, » plaida Javert, les yeux s’embuant de larmes.

Dieu qu’il était devenu sensible !? Il se faisait honte de réagir de cette façon.

« C’est la vérité, murmura Valjean. Je t’aime, je te veux, quoiqu’en pensent les autres. Même Cosette ! Ils devront l’accepter ou me perdre. »

De belles paroles ! Mais Javert avait du mal à les croire.

On promettait tellement de choses durant l’amour.

Valjean embrassa passionnément Javert, ravi de le sentir se tendre sous ses caresses. A nouveau perdu dans le plaisir.

« Et je ne suis pas mort, lâcha sèchement le forçat. Je suis vivant ! Sens-moi ! Touche-moi ! Je suis vivant et je suis fort ! Je te veux, maintenant ! »

Valjean se collait contre Javert, il posa ses mains sur les cuisses du policier pour les écarter et il haleta fort lorsque son érection rencontra celle de son amant.

« Je suis robuste. Est-ce que tu me sens ?, demanda Valjean, la bouche tout contre l’oreille du policier.

\- Oui, réussit à articuler Javert.

\- Alors laisse-moi t’aimer comme je le veux, quand je le veux, autant que je le veux et ne t’inquiète pas pour moi !

\- Il faut seulement être prudent, murmura essoufflé le policier, tandis que le forçat frottait son érection contre la sienne, à-travers leurs habits.

\- Nous le serons, asséna fermement Valjean. Je le suis déjà. Je le serais pour toi. Je veux te faire l’amour chaque jour de ma vie. Il faut être prudent pour tenir cet objectif.

\- Jean…, gémit Javert, en refermant ses yeux de glace.

\- Et je veux t’entendre me supplier, mon bel inspecteur. Chaque jour de ma vie.

\- Je t’aime Jean. »

Valjean eut un sourire doux lorsqu’il sentit son amant se cambrer encore sous ses caresses. Javert se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Le forçat se pencha pour embrasser son compagnon, avalant ses cris.

Prestement, Valjean ouvrit le pantalon et sortit le sexe, dur, de Javert, et il le branla avec vigueur.

Bientôt, l’inspecteur vint et se tendit sous ses doigts, tremblant de plaisir. Et comme il y avait quelques jours, dans le bureau de M. Madeleine, Javert se laissa glisser jusqu’au pantalon de Valjean. Aussitôt le sexe, gonflé, de l’ancien maire était aspiré, sucé goulûment par l’ancien chef de la police de Montreuil.

Valjean se mordit à son tour les lèvres, s’abandonnant à la bouche vorace de Javert qui le fit venir, enfin.

Puis, ceci fait, Javert revint contre Valjean, dans ses bras puissants, le laissant le serrer, fort, contre lui.

« Je te promets, murmura Valjean, de faire attention à ma santé.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, ajouta Javert, je te jure que je te forcerais à le faire Jean Valjean !

\- Je n’en doute pas, » conclut l’ancien forçat, en riant doucement, gardant toujours l’ancien gardien contre sa poitrine.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi l’un contre l’autre de longues minutes. Se laissant doucement dériver vers le sommeil… Mais ce n’était pas prudent ! Ils durent se redresser tout de même, afin de constater les dégâts occasionnés à leur pantalon. Javert se changea rapidement, imité en cela par Valjean, parti dans sa chambre le plus discrètement possible.

Il y avait encore de l’eau dans la bassine de porcelaine, celle du matin sans nul doute. Les deux hommes en profitèrent pour se laver succinctement et surtout frotter leur pantalon avec ardeur. Pour effacer les traces suspectes.

Avant de laisser les pantalons sécher devant le feu de la cheminée, ranimé pour l’occasion. Cela ne prendrait pas longtemps pour les récupérer.

« Et maintenant voyons ton installation François !, » lança Valjean avec entrain.

Oubliant sciemment la scène attristante avec Cosette.

Il fallait avancer.

Le reste de l’après-midi fut l’occasion pour Valjean d’emmener Javert dans des boutiques de meuble qu’il connaissait. Rien de trop luxueux mais quelque chose de robuste. A la recherche d’une étagère pour les livres de l’inspecteur. Voire deux, car Javert avait expliqué que d’ici peu son bureau serait couvert de dossiers, de rapports à se noyer dedans.

Il fallait prévoir de la place.

En fin de journée, les deux hommes étaient satisfaits de la pièce devenue officiellement _« la chambre de l’inspecteur »,_ les malles étaient parties au grenier, un tapis épais couvrait le plancher et deux étagères de chêne, solides et épaisses, étaient en partie couvertes de livres.

Valjean s’était intéressé aux titres des ouvrages mais on sentait bien l’influence de l’inspecteur dans ses livres. Les différents codes de loi, le droit civil, le droit canon, des plans de Paris...côtoyaient des rapports sur d’anciennes affaires, quelques-unes non élucidées. Aucun roman, que des livres pour le travail. Une _Bible_ bien abîmée semblait perdue au-milieu de tout ce législatif.

Javert n’aimait pas lire pour le plaisir mais il était cultivé et avait formé son esprit. La bibliothèque de M. Madeleine avait disparu dans les limbes mais Valjean avait racheté quelques-uns de ses livres. Il se promit d’initier Javert au plaisir de la lecture.

Puis l’heure de partir pour le dîner approcha. Les pantalons étaient propres et secs, les deux hommes les remirent.

Chaudement habillés, ils s’apprêtèrent à quitter la maison.

Et Javert se révéla un homme de parole et un mari attentionné. Il fit arrêter un fiacre pour forcer Jean Valjean à se reposer...et à ne pas marcher longtemps.

D’autorité, le grand policier leva la main et réquisitionna le véhicule, avant de glisser une main ferme sous le coude de Valjean.

« Vous montez !, grogna l’inspecteur.

\- A vos ordres, monsieur, » répondit en souriant Valjean.

En réalité, Jean Valjean était trop heureux de toutes ces attentions, même si être aussi protégé le gênait un peu, même si la manière d’agir de Javert était un peu trop brutale. Javert ne savait pas encore être tendre et délicat.

Il allait apprendre.

Les mains se croisèrent dans l’abri du fiacre et Valjean sourit à Javert, faisant sourire ce dernier.

Un lumineux sourire.

Leur arrivée chez le baron et la baronne de Pontmercy se fit simplement, mais les deux hommes étaient inquiets. Javert retira ses gants avec appréhension et le sourire de Valjean était un peu tendu maintenant.

Mais tout se passa bien.

Marius de Pontmercy les accueillit avec un visage heureux, il serra les mains des deux hommes avec effusion. Le jeune père était fatigué mais radieux ; Jean-Luc ne laissait pas beaucoup dormir ses parents. Et, très vite, le jeune homme accapara son beau-père pour lui parler de ses démarches, de l’usine, des promesses de subventions qu’il avait reçues par l’intermédiaire de son grand-père… Marius aimait beaucoup Jean Valjean, il voyait en lui un père, pour remplacer le père qu’il n’avait jamais connu et qu’on avait refusé de le laisser connaître.

La conversation entre les deux hommes s’éternisait, des chiffres mirobolants étaient avancés. C’était plus que ce qu’avait espéré Jean Valjean.

Cosette osa s’approcher de Javert et l’attira vers elle, en posant sa main sur son bras. Javert abandonna Valjean avec le baron de Pontmercy et suivit Cosette vers le reste de la famille.

M. Gillenormand demanda des nouvelles des enquêtes du divisionnaire, au grand désarroi de sa fille, la tante de Marius. Mais cela faisait longtemps que Javert était absent de Paris, il demanda du temps pour en parler à nouveau et raconter de nouvelles anecdotes.

Le patriarche de la famille fut déçu mais garda le sourire.

On laissa tranquille le police.

Javert ne put s’empêcher de se retourner à nouveau vers Valjean, regardant avec attention le vieux forçat discuter avec animation avec l’ancien révolutionnaire.

Pendant ce temps, Cosette examinait le policier, avec application, avec curiosité. Javert le remarqua et se troubla. Il baissa la tête, gêné.

Cosette se mit à parler, le ton légèrement moqueur :

« Vous aimez beaucoup mon père, non ?

\- C’est un ami très cher, madame.

\- Appelez-moi Cosette ! Vue votre position actuelle auprès de papa.

\- Quelle position ?, » demanda sèchement le policier.

Javert n’aimait pas les sous-entendus, il préférait une attaque frontale que ces méthodes de franc-tireur. Mais Valjean répondit à sa place, il s’approcha de Javert et lui saisit les mains, inconscient, tellement heureux de se rendre compte que l’ouverture de l’usine était en train de devenir une réalité.

Javert gela, lui était horriblement conscient du regard des autres.

« Cher François !, lança Valjean, exalté. Montreuil va revivre ! Je vais pouvoir assumer ma part des actions et même davantage ! »

En temps normal, à l’abri de leur demeure, Javert aurait serré dans ses bras Valjean, il l’aurait embrassé, mais là, il se contenta d’un rapide hochement de tête, accordé à un sourire sympathique.

Enfin, il se dépêcha de reprendre ses mains, briser l’étreinte...

Remettre Valjean dans le droit chemin.

Et Valjean se reprit et comprit. Il pâlit en un instant.

« Je suis heureux pour vous Valjean, s’écria poliment Javert, les mains serrées dans le dos.

\- Merci, mon ami, » répondit tout aussi poliment Valjean.

Mais le geste intime avait eu lieu, révélant la profondeur de leur relation.

Cosette fut la première à se remettre, elle vint saisir les deux hommes par le bras et les entraîna jusqu’au salon.

« Ce soir, pas de cartes ni d’échecs, nous vous voulons avec nous !

\- Comme tu voudras, ma chérie, » rétorqua Valjean, souriant à nouveau, essayant de se reprendre après son impair.

Javert se laissa entraîner également mais en passant devant Marius, il aperçut le regard interloqué du jeune baron de Pontmercy.

Au moins la situation était claire.

Les deux hommes s’assirent sur le canapé, côte à côte, poussés par Cosette et se retrouvèrent un verre d’alcool dans la main.

Javert redonna le sien, penaud, il ne buvait pas.

« Avez-vous pris une décision pour les dîners ?, » reprit Cosette, imperturbable.

Javert savait très bien d’où lui venait cette ténacité. Il n’avait pas chassé un forçat évadé en vain pendant trente ans.

Javert et Valjean notèrent l’utilisation intentionnelle du _« vous »_ , mais ce fut Valjean qui répondit, sans se compromettre.

« Tous les soirs, c’est trop ma douce. Nous n’avons pas encore vraiment discuté de cela. Laissons Javert reprendre son travail.

\- Si Valjean vient dîner seul, pourriez-vous envoyer une voiture le chercher ?, demanda Javert, inopinément.

\- Je peux marcher !, opposa sèchement Valjean.

\- Bien entendu, monsieur Javert, répondit Cosette avec un merveilleux sourire. Papa l’a toujours refusée !

\- Il ne la refusera plus !, fit Javert, autoritaire.

\- François, gronda Valjean en revenant au prénom. Je ne vais pas déranger tout le monde pour quelques minutes de marche !

\- Tu n’as pas le choix, Jean !, rétorqua Javert en revenant au tutoiement. Et je serais rassuré de te savoir entre de bonnes mains et en sécurité !

\- Marcher est bon pour moi, François, tu ne peux pas me traiter comme un vieillard !

\- Je ne te traite pas comme un vieillard, Jean ! Je veux juste que tu évites les fatigues inutiles. »

Et pour appuyer ce discours se voulant convaincant, Javert plaça sa main sur le bras de Valjean et ce dernier la recouvrit de la sienne. Javert se laissa sourire, perdant son apparente impassibilité. Il répondait au sourire, doux, si doux, de Valjean.

Un sourire qui se reflétait dans le bleu d’azur des yeux du forçat.


	13. SCÈNE XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La famille Pontmercy, Gillenormand, Valjean, Javert est réunie...

Les deux hommes se regardaient avec amour et affection en plein milieu du salon du baron et de la baronne de Pontmercy. Devant les yeux ébahis de M. Gillenormand et de sa fille. Devant les servantes venues annoncer que le repas allait être bientôt servi.

Tous ces discours sur l’impassibilité et la prudence n’avaient servi à rien. Ils étaient aussi inconscients l’un que l’autre.

Bien entendu, on pouvait prétendre qu’il s’agissait d’une amitié très profonde. Une amitié entre deux hommes, très intime.

Basée sur des années de haine et de poursuite.

Basée sur des retrouvailles intenses suivies par un pardon complet et désintéressé.

Basée sur une histoire tellement parallèle qu’elle en devenait étrange.

Oui, on pouvait prétendre…

On pouvait prétendre être aveugle.

Et Valjean céda à son amant.

« Très bien François, je prendrais la voiture pour venir chez Cosette et Marius.

\- Et repartir rue de l’Homme-Armé, ajouta Javert, sur un ton n’admettant aucune réplique.

\- Très bien, je rentrerai aussi en voiture !

\- Voilà qui est réglé !, » conclut Cosette par un sourire.

Les deux hommes se figèrent.

Bien trop tard !

Javert allait retirer sa main, reprendre son masque d’inspecteur austère mais Jean Valjean ne laissa pas la main partir. Il la conserva sous sa poigne et son sourire s’élargit lorsque l’affolement de son compagnon s’estompa et que la main cessa de trembler sur son bras.

Puis la nourrice apporta Jean-Luc pour la tétée du soir, attirant aussitôt Cosette et Valjean. Javert se retrouva seul sur le canapé et il fut surpris de pousser un long soupir. Il n’avait pas été conscient d’avoir retenu sa respiration. Sa main, tremblante à nouveau, se posa machinalement sur ses joues. Elles étaient brûlantes. Il devait avoir rougi sous la panique.

Et le policier comprit que sa séance de mortification était loin d’être terminée lorsque Marius de Pontmercy s’approcha de lui.

Le jeune homme s’assit doucement au côté de monsieur le divisionnaire, conscient de son trouble.

« Vous vous sentez bien, monsieur ?, demanda gentiment l’avocat au policier.

\- Je vous remercie, monsieur le baron, répondit très poliment Javert. Tout va très bien.

\- Vous souvenez-vous d’Enjolras ? »

Surpris par cette question étrange, l’inspecteur de police se réveilla et des souvenirs de la barricade lui revinrent. Très désagréables.

« Oui, répondit-il sèchement.

\- C’était un bel homme, » ajouta Marius, le regard perdu au loin.

Le jeune étudiant avait tout perdu lors de ces maudites barricades, ses amis étaient tous morts, leur honneur était souillé et lui-même n’osait plus songer à ses idéaux, trop dangereux.

Javert sursauta en entendant cette affirmation. Que voulait insinuer Marius de Pontmercy ?

« Je me souviens surtout de son ordre de me fusiller le dernier, rétorqua froidement le mouchard de la rue des Billettes. Ses mots m’ont plus marqué que son apparence physique, désolé.

\- C’était un bel homme, reprit Marius, indifférent à la colère du policier. Et Grantaire l’a beaucoup aimé. »

Cette fois, le policier se tut et François Javert comprenait enfin le but de tout ce discours. Cosette avait parlé, Marius avait vu et il avait compris.

« Votre grand-père, vénérable homme de l’Ancien Régime, attaché au Roi et à l’Église, partage-t-il votre point de vue sur la question ? »

Javert restait Javert, un homme dur et franc, qui savait frapper là où cela faisait mal.

« Grand-père ne remarque pas grand-chose, répondit posément Marius. Il est quasiment aveugle maintenant, vous savez. Et quand bien même ? Il sait que vous êtes des amis proches, des colocataires et que vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps. »

Marius Pontmercy leva les yeux pour bien examiner en face le policier avant d’ajouter :

« Et il sait que je vous dois la vie. »

Javert prit un souffle avant de rétorquer, plus légèrement :

« Et que je suis un policier. »

Cette remarque eut le don d’amuser le jeune avocat et de détendre l’atmosphère.

« Il adore les histoires policières et les faits divers. »

Marius sourit et eut la surprise de voir Javert répondre à son sourire. Timidement.

« Et vos amis ?, reprit l’inspecteur, ne pouvant s’empêcher d’interroger le témoin. Enjolras et Grantaire ? »

Le sourire disparut et Marius devint sombre.

Des souvenirs de la barricade revenaient, des souvenirs des années de l’ABC… Tout était si douloureux pour le jeune homme. Un passé interdit, des amis honnis, un temps dévasté.

« Ils sont morts sans jamais faire un pas l’un vers l’autre. Enjolras ne vivait que pour l’ABC, la révolution et Grantaire était trop timide, trop peu sûr de lui pour oser faire un pas. Ils ont vécu leur relation dans une sorte de danse sans fin, se cherchant, se perdant, mais rien de plus. A ma connaissance. J’aimerai vraiment qu’il y ait eu plus et qu’ils soient morts en emportant leur secret. Mais je ne le pense pas.

\- Je suis navré d’entendre cette histoire, monsieur le baron. »

Monsieur le baron !

Rien que ce titre surprenait toujours Marius Pontmercy. Il n’y avait pas si longtemps, il n’était que Marius, le jeune étudiant en droit, le futur avocat, l’ami sincère de Courfeyrac...Combeferre...Joly...Grantaire…Enjolras… Et tant d’autres… Un groupe d’amis liés par la politique et par des idéaux de bonheur et de liberté.

Aujourd’hui, tout était dévasté. Les amis avaient disparu et la liberté n’était pas encore acquise.

Aujourd’hui, Marius était vivant et tous étaient morts. Il était vivant mais son cœur lui semblait être une coquille vide.

Dieu merci ! Il avait Cosette !

Sinon, il y aurait longtemps qu’il aurait rejoint ses Amis de l’ABC.

« C’était mes amis…, » murmura le jeune homme, essayant de ne pas remarquer les larmes qui embuaient sa vision.

Javert fit mine de ne pas les remarquer non plus et allait se lever du canapé pour laisser le jeune baron se remettre de ses émotions. Mais la main de Marius le retint.

« Je suis heureux que vous ayez cessé votre danse, M. Jean et vous-même, et que vous ayez enfin fait un pas l’un vers l’autre. Avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

\- Je vous promets de prendre soin du père de Cosette, affirma Javert, touché par cette confidence.

\- Vous ne l’avez pas vu durant sa grippe à vous espérer chaque jour, ou durant votre enquête concernant ces maudits cambriolages. Trois semaines sans vous voir et il était devenu fou d’angoisse. »

La voix plus dure tout à coup, Marius de Pontmercy asséna un coup cruel :

« Et votre entrée à l’hôpital l’a brisé.

\- Je n’ai pas fait exprès d’être blessé, » dit Javert, pince-sans-rire.

Marius rit, attirant les regards étonnés de Cosette et de Valjean.

« Je m’en doute, rétorqua le jeune avocat, plus gentiment. Mais vous ne l’avez pas vu se laisser mourir pour vous. Alors c’est bien de prendre soin de lui, mais il faudrait aussi prendre soin de vous. Vous n’avez aucune idée de ce qu’il éprouve pour vous.

\- Je commence à en avoir une petite idée, » admit Javert, surpris de l’avouer aussi facilement.

Une rougeur apparut à nouveau sur ses joues qui se mirent à brûler. Javert avait honte et baissait les yeux.

Marius le contemplait, amusé et attendri.

Qui aurait cru que l’imposant inspecteur du poste de Pontoise avait un cœur aussi sensible ?

Une telle information aurait beaucoup fait rire Gavroche, songea tristement l’ancien révolutionnaire.

« Je savais que vous vous aimiez depuis longtemps, reprit Marius. J’en ai parlé à Cosette, elle s’est faite à l’idée peu à peu. L’état de son père, si mal à cause de vous, l’a bouleversée. Aujourd’hui, elle sait ! Enfin ! Mais pour sa défense, elle n’a pas connu Enjolras et Grantaire... »

Marius souriait, sympathique et Javert lui rendit encore son sourire. Un grand sourire, magnifique, qui dévoila les dents et se refléta dans les yeux clairs du policier, les faisant briller de mille feux.

Marius en eut le souffle coupé, il n’avait jamais vu les yeux de l’inspecteur. Du moins, il ne les avait jamais regardés, vraiment.

Valjean avait observé l’échange entre les deux hommes et ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire à son tour en voyant le visage de son compagnon s’éclairer.

Cosette allaitait Jean-Luc et elle regardait son père, son sourire le rajeunissait, estompant les rides autour de ses yeux, les soucis disparaissant.

« Viens papa, viens t’asseoir près de moi, » ordonna-t-elle doucement.

Valjean s’exécuta gentiment et s’assit au côté de sa fille, tout sourire, ses yeux avaient du mal à quitter l’imposante figure assise près de Marius et discutant de manière animée.

« Je crois que j’ai deviné son prénom, papa. »

Valjean déglutit, mais il réussit à conserver son sourire et son allure débonnaire.

« Tu es une fille intelligente et je ne suis pas bon pour dissimuler, répondit Valjean. On me le reproche assez. »

Même s’il l’était par le passé, M. Madeleine, M. Fauchelevent, ce furent des créations réalistes qu’il avait jouées avec conviction durant des années. Il avait été très bon à dissimuler.

Mais en réalité, Jean Valjean n’arrivait pas à cacher ses vrais sentiments.

« Tu es heureux ?, fit Cosette, tout à coup angoissée.

\- Tu as été un cadeau venu du Ciel qui m’a offert un but dans la vie, ma chérie. Il est mon deuxième cadeau.

\- Tu l’aimes ?

\- C’est très personnel comme question, tu ne crois pas ? »

Valjean se rebellait en conservant son sourire amical mais ses yeux ne souriaient plus. Cosette ne releva pas, elle poursuivit la conversation, l’air de rien.

« Papa ! En tout cas, je n’aurai jamais cru cela possible ! C’est Marius qui m’en a parlé. Il a repéré des choses, des gestes, des regards entre vous.

\- Marius est un gentil jeune homme, rétorqua Valjean, espérant lancer sa fille sur ce sujet. Je suis content qu’il te rende heureuse. »

Valjean éluda la question implicite.

Cosette posa sa main sur le bras de son père, douce et attentionnée.

« En tout cas, je sais que tu es heureux car je ne t’ai jamais vu aussi content de vivre.

\- Cosette ! Je suis heureux avec toi et je l’ai toujours été.

\- Oui, oui. Mais ce n’est pas pareil papa. Avec lui, tu es heureux d’être toi. Je ne t’ai jamais vu avec ce sourire par exemple. »

Cosette indiqua la bouche de son père avec un regard attendri. Valjean baissa la tête, gêné. Etait-il vraiment si lisible ? Javert avait peut-être raison dans ce cas...

« Et tu ne l’as pas vu sourire ma chérie, murmura Valjean, sachant qu’il avait perdu contre la volonté de sa fille.

\- Maintenant si papa !, dit-elle, amusée. Il t’aime !

\- Et je l’aime, Cosette, chuchota Valjean.

\- Enfin tu me l’avoues ! Débrouille-toi pour l’amener dîner le plus souvent possible ! Je voudrais le connaître mieux.

\- Tu vas avoir du mal, Cosette. Il ne se dévoile pas facilement.

\- Je suis quelqu’un de tenace, papa.

\- Moins que lui, ma chérie. Définitivement. »

Le père et la fille se mirent à rire, amusés.

Une belle soirée tranquille chez les Pontmercy.

Une famille étrange, faite de rencontres inopinées, de poursuites enragées, de vieilles haines endormies et de tendres pardons.

La famille Pontmercy, Gillenormand, Valjean…, Javert...

**FIN**


End file.
